


A New Life

by LynFraser09



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: A series of snippets about the life of the Skywalkers had Anakin not fallen to the Dark Side.





	1. Year 1 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I needed to write some good old fashioned fluff for this family who never saw any of it. 
> 
> This could be the start of a new series documenting the domestic family life of the Skywalkers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Padmé loved her job, as difficult as it could be at times, and as much as she felt the political world was growing more corrupt with each passing day. 

 

The endless fight was frustrating but she felt good was doing her part in trying to restore the Republic to greatness.

 

There were many stressful days, especially over the last several months with the confirmation that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord and his subsequent death (at her own husband's hands). 

 

Anakin had faced trial but was acquitted of the crime, with testimony from Master Windu and Master Kenobi. As far as they were concerned Anakin had done his job, discovering the truth and while they would have preferred to have Palpatine surrendered to them alive, given the circumstances and that he saved Master Windu, he was not charged.

 

Anakin had been the hero in her eyes in rescuing Master Windu though Anakin himself had not seen it that way. 

 

The political world had been a mess since the incident and she had only just recently returned to it, having taken leave to spend time with her newborn twins. 

 

There was much to rebuild and tensions to resolve and all of it took time and patience that was fraying.

 

After a long day with meeting after meeting, with no helpful conclusions, she couldn't wait to return home to her family. 

 

Just the thought of her children returned the smile that the stress of the day had removed. 

 

They had just passed their six month and were both little bundles of joy and energy. They babbled, Leia more so than Luke, and it was nonsense but she loved listening to everything they were trying to say.

 

She hurried home, anxious to see her family. 

 

However, as soon as she opened the door she was met with an empty and quiet room. Usually Anakin had the twins in their play area and the room was full of delightful giggles as they played with their toys and their father. 

 

“Anakin?” 

 

“Welcome home, Mistress Padmé!” C-3PO greeted joyfully as he came into view, emerging from the corner of the room.

 

She smiled kindly at the family droid. “Hello Threepio. Where is Anakin?”

 

“Master Ani took Master Luke and Mistress Leia to bed.” 

 

She knew her last meeting had run a little late but she hoped her children would still be awake. Judging by the quiet of the apartment, she knew they were asleep for the night and tried to swallow her disappointment. 

 

She did love her job but she didn't like all the time she missed with her family.

 

At the very least she could look in on them while they slept and spend the rest of the evening with Anakin.

 

“Thank you, Threepio.” 

 

She crossed the room and slowly opened the door to the twins bedroom. Her stomach dropped at the sight of their empty cribs. The room was quiet and still, as if no one had been in it all day. 

 

“Threepio?” She whirled around and Threepio hurried over to her.  “The bedroom is empty.”

 

“Oh yes, my apologies Mistress Padmé, I should have clarified. Master Ani took the young ones into the master bedroom.” He turned and motioned towards the other bedroom door.

 

She released a sigh of relief, the pressure in her chest loosening and she smiled, thanking the droid again.

 

As she headed toward their bedroom she wondered why Anakin had brought them in there. 

 

For the first couple of months, they'd allow them to sleep with them, especially if they couldn't sleep through the night. 

 

Once they had started sleeping through the night they were transferred to their own room and it was only a rare occasion they brought them into bed with them. Padmé didn’t want to spoil them but getting Anakin to cooperate with the rule was a struggle.

 

She slowly, quietly opened the door and peered inside the dimmed room.

 

Her heart warmed at the sight that greeted her.

 

Anakin was fast asleep on their bed, Leia sprawled longways across his chest and Luke sprawled across his abdomen.

 

He had one hand on each of their backs, keeping them securely pressed to him. 

 

One of the most wonderful sights in the world to her was watching Anakin with their children. 

 

The incident with Palpatine, and the reveal of their secret marriage had caused him to leave the Jedi and in the six months since he had done so, she'd never seen him happier.

 

The nightmares that plagued him were mostly gone. There was still the occasional night he woke up in a sweat and left the room to compose himself. Sometimes she'd find him back in bed with her the next morning, his arm slung over her waist, clutching her to him but most often she found him asleep in the chair in the children's room.

 

Anakin had always been fiercely protective of her, both due to his Jedi training and his love for her. Their children were no different. From the moment he first held them in his arms they had his heart just as much as she did. 

 

Some of the weight and burden had been lifted off of him once she safely delivered the twins with no complications but she knew there would always be fear, and perhaps darkness, preying upon his mind.

 

The day Palpatine was killed he came to her, shaking and collapsing into her arms, and confessed how close he had come to turning to the Dark Side. 

 

She had been frightened and worried for him as he fought his demons, but the birth of their children brought a renewed hope, light and purpose to his life

 

He almost always wore a smile, because he was always around her and their children. He didn't have to hide his affections for her in public, though she urged him that she still had to maintain a certain amount of decency in the public eye. 

 

However, he could proclaim her as his wife and he did so at every opportunity. Four years of secrets and they could finally be the couple, and family, they dreamed of being. 

 

All of Coruscant knew who her children were because Anakin couldn't help but show them off. They took his name and therefore affectionately became known as the Skywalker Twins. She remembered Anakin as a child and knew as their children grew, somehow they’d inherit his affinity for trouble-making, especially with Anakin being with them in their daily life. 

 

The twins were still young yet, just barely starting to sit up and move around by themselves, but she could see their unique personalities beginning to form and couldn’t wait to see who they’d become.

 

She watched them adoringly for a long minute, not wanting to take her eyes off of them. Also not wishing to disturb them, she slowly turned to back out of the room. 

 

As she moved, Anakin stirred on the bed and she froze in the doorway.

 

His brow furrowed, his head shifting as he slowly rose from slumber. His eyes opened and landed on her. 

 

“Padmé?” His voice was rough with sleep. 

 

“Hello.” She greeted quietly with a sweet smile and stepped slowly back into the room.“I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.”

 

His eyes squinted, adjusting to the light  drifting into the room. Then he peered down his nose, checking on the babies still sound asleep atop him. His lips curved in a smile as his hands twitched on their backs and then he glanced back up at Padmé.

 

“That's alright.” He whispered. “I hadn’t meant to fall asleep.” 

 

He blinked again, clearing the final remnants of sleep.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“A little after seven.” She answered, walking over to the vanity. She figured as long as Anakin was awake, she might as well change out of her work clothes and get more comfortable.

 

“Seven?” He cursed under his breath. “I'm sorry, Padmé. I didn’t make dinner. I completely lost track of the time…”

 

“It's fine, Ani. I'll have something sent up.” She gave him a smile as she pulled her hair loose and it toppled in waves across her shoulders. 

 

She enjoyed decorating herself up for the day, and compared to when she was Queen, her senatorial outfits were very simple, but after a long day she also looked forward to relaxing in nothing but a nightgown.

 

“How was your day?” He asked, turning his head toward her. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of him, practically pinned to the bed by their sleeping babies. Bless his heart, Anakin didn’t seem to mind a bit. “Uneventful, I hope?” 

 

“It was.” She said and sighed as she began to slip off her dress. “Though, in my case I think I prefer eventful.” She carefully hung the dress and then grabbed a blue silk nightgown from the closet. “As always the senate cannot seem to agree on anything so nothing is moving forward.” 

 

“It feels like you’ve been saying that for weeks.” 

 

“I have.” She shook her head and slipped on the nightgown. “I knew it wouldn’t be easy trying to get back into the job but it seems worse than ever. People don’t trust each other and it seems that everyone is afraid to take a stand for what they believe to be right.” 

 

Anakin raised a brow. “I know you don’t.” 

 

“I don’t.” She agreed and then sighed. “But I’m not enough.” 

 

“You’re the best thing that could ever happen to that senate.” 

 

Her face softened in a smile as she walked slowly over to the bed. “I think you’re a little biased, Ani.” 

 

“Biased? Well tell that to the little boy whose first encounter with a pretty girl was a young but strong-willed Queen.”

 

A small smile crossed her lips. “And the Jedi padawan who was assigned to protect me and then married me in secret despite every rule telling him he couldn’t.” 

 

He smirked unapologetically. “And now I’m still married to her and the father to her children so I don’t see your point here.” 

 

She shook her head affectionately. “Not everyone sees me as an angel and not everyone is going to agree with me, certainly not about politics. I will fight for peace in the republic for as long as I live, I just wish I could have a little breakthrough.”

 

“You’ll have one, one would hope they’ve got some capacity to use their heads.” 

 

“I hope you’re right.” She sighed and then smiled softly. “But enough about the senate. How was your day? The babies give you a hard time?” 

 

Anakin frowned and his thumb gently brushed across his slumbering daughter’s back. “I think Leia might be coming down with something. She was running a low temperature and was fussy all day which, of course, made Luke fussy.” He sighed quietly and shook his head slowly. “I swear sometimes they share a brain.”

 

Padmé quietly perched herself down on the edge of the bed. She carefully reached over and placed a gentle hand to her daughter’s forehead. 

 

“Is she alright?” Leia's skin was slightly warm to the touch but not hot enough to be too alarming and she seemed to be resting peacefully.

 

She could now see her little fist had grabbed hold of Anakin's shirt and the material was still clutched tight in her grasp. 

 

She glanced down to Luke and found her son had drooled considerably, making a dark colored wet spot on Anakin's shirt. 

 

“I think so. She finally fell asleep like this and then so did Luke and well, I had no other choice if I wanted them to stay asleep. I know they'll be up later but they didn't nap and Leia especially needed to sleep. And as for me, well, as it turns out, two warm sleeping infants are very comforting and I've been asleep all afternoon.” 

 

She smiled weakly at him. “Sounds like you needed it too.” 

 

She moved her hand to first brush across his forehead and then pushed her fingers through his hair. He hummed in pleasure and his eyes fluttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

 

“They're exhausting.” He said with a small sigh.

 

Carefully, so as not to wake the babies, she laid down on the bed against Anakin’s side.

 

“But worth it.” He finished in a whisper, brushing a feather light kiss across Leia’s head. 

 

Padmé smiled and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his cheek. “You're such a wonderful father, Ani.”

 

His smile widened and she nuzzled her nose against him before settling her head against his shoulder. 

 

Next to the warmth of her husband, listening to the quiet sounds of her children breathing as they slept, all of the stress of the day melted away. 

 

The dim lighting and the comforting atmosphere of the room caused her eyes to fall heavy. 

 

She smiled softly as she felt Anakin shift his head and press a gentle kiss to her head. 

 

She hummed quietly and carefully lifted her hand to place over his where it rested lightly on Leia's back. 

 

She drew even more comfort from the rhythmic rise and fall of her little girl’s breathing. 

 

“I love you.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his shoulder. 

 

“I love you.” He echoed just as quietly but full of love. 

 

Forgetting about dinner and all her other responsibilities, she closed her eyes and let herself begin to drift off. 

 

Her life wasn't perfect by any means but it was these moments that made it wonderful and she couldn't imagine her life any other way. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Year 1 - Part 2

“Master Ani?”

 

Anakin frowned, his brow furrowed in frustration. 

 

Threepio had been trying to get his attention for the better part of the last several minutes. Ordinarily, he wouldn't mind answering his droid’s calls for attention but he rather had his hands full.

 

“Is someone dying Threepio?” He tried not to snap but his aggravation was only growing by the second.

 

“No, but…”

 

“Then it can wait.”

 

Anakin groaned with a heavy sigh. “Luke Skywalker will you stop your squirming?”

 

His son was being unusually uncooperative as Anakin tried to dress him. What was normally a quick and easy process with his patient boy, Luke struggled against his every move, kicking his feet or waving his arms, making it nearly impossible to finish dressing him.

 

Luke wore a scowling pout that mirrored his father’s and he pointed behind Anakin. “Ayy-ah!!” 

 

Resisting a growl, he gently grabbed Luke's arms to still him and grab his attention. “Yes, Leia is over there because Leia was a good girl and let Daddy dress her. Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy, Luke?” Luke's big blue eyes defiantly met his father's. 

 

Luke seemed to contemplate this for a moment and even gave a few more weak kicks before his limbs fell limp at his sides and he stared up at Anakin with a pout.

 

Anakin sighed in relief. “Thank you, Luke.” He worked quickly to finish up the job so Luke would not change his mind.

 

“There.” He breathed out once finished. He then lifted Luke into a standing position and Luke let out a squealing laughter and bounced on his feet. 

 

“Not so bad, is it Luke?”

 

Luke smiled in response to his name and then tried to step forward. He paused and frowned, squirming in the constricting clothes he'd been forced into. 

 

“I know, son,” he pulled gently at the edges of Luke's outfit to loosen it up, “I don't like dressing up either but your Mama insisted. I told her you're just gonna make a mess but she wanted you to look nice and you know what Lukey boy? We’re at the mercy of your Mama.”

 

As Luke blinked up at him cluelessly, flapping his arms helplessly, he already felt his mood start to lift. 

 

His face softened in a small smile and then he scooped Luke up into his arms. 

 

He turned around and then instantly froze. He let out another hard sigh and the tension crawled back up into his back and shoulders as he saw why Threepio had been so desperately trying to get his attention. 

 

Leia was trying to climb up the droid’s leg, the only thing stopping her being Threepio's tight grip on the back of her dress. Her face was taut and scrunched in determination as she clawed at Threepio’s leg, trying with all her might to hoist herself up.

 

Luke squealed in delight as soon as he saw his sister and reached his arms out for her.

 

Anakin closed his eyes, wincing against the pain that was just starting to pound inside his head. He opened his eyes and glanced between his son, wiggling frantically in his arms, and his daughter, trying to climb a droid. “Twins are great they said,” he muttered under his breath, “double the fun they said.”

 

He sighed and placed Luke down. Luke wobbled on his feet before falling onto his bottom with a small whine and a pout.

 

Anakin marched over to Threepio and peeled his daughter off of his leg. Leia protested with a loud squeal, immediately reaching back towards Threepio. 

 

“Leia.” His voice was sharp but not loud. He tried as much as possible to not raise his voice at them. His anger had been a constant struggle to try and control and where his kids were concerned, he generally succeeded. He always found another outlet to vent his frustration because he did not want to screw up his babies. 

 

Anakin twisted her around in his arms so she faced him. She scowled at him and he scowled right back. 

 

“Leia, do we climb on Threepio?”

 

“Ee-oh!” She cried and twisted in his arms, trying to reach back for Threepio.

 

“Leia.” His voice deepened and caught her attention. “No.” He told her firmly and she continued to scowl at him. “You do not climb on the droids.”

 

Her bottom lip stuck out in a petulant pout but his stare did not waver. 

 

Force, his daughter could be so much like him at times. He wondered how Obi-Wan ever dealt with him. 

 

“You can get hurt, Le. Do you want that? Do you want an owwie?”

 

She let out a small whine as she lifted her hand to reveal the healing bruise on her hand she received a few days ago from also climbing where she wasn't supposed to.

 

“Yes an Owwie, just like that. Do you want that?”

 

She shook her head, tucking her hand protectively to her chest, her large brown eyes widening. 

 

“Then no climbing on Threepio.” 

 

She pouted for a other few seconds but her face slowly softened up and she mumbled something that almost sounded like a  _ “no…”  _

 

Then she slowly lifted her hands to place on his cheeks, squishing up his tense muscles.

 

“Dada!” She cried and a smile lit her face, revealing her few little teeth. 

 

He let out a small sigh and let himself relax and even smile. “How do you manage to do that? Every single time little girl. You make me soft, Leia. One little  _ Dada _ and that smile,” with one arm supporting her bottom, he used his good hand to tickle her chest, soliciting a loud laugh and an even bigger smile from his daughter, “and I'm all yours.”

 

She grabbed tight onto his hand and continued to giggle, cradling it to her chest.

 

His smile widened and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “You drive me crazy, little one but Force, I love you.”

 

There was suddenly a few chirps from a droid and then another familiar little giggle.

 

He slowly turned around and there was Luke on his feet, holding onto Artoo.

 

Once the twins started crawling, Anakin made certain that both Threepio and Artoo were free of any loose or dangerous parts before he let his babies near them and continued to check nearly every morning to be certain.

 

His children seemed to adore the droids, with a particular affection for Artoo, with any wonder being close to their height. 

 

Anakin had all but kidnapped Artoo once he left the Jedi Order. He knew they would sooner than later replace him and he couldn't bare to let the droid go to waste. 

 

He wasn't sure what  _ he  _ planned to use Artoo for but at least he knew he was cared for. 

 

“Uuuuuuuu!” Leia screeched when she spotted her brother and reached down towards him.

 

“Alright.” Anakin gave a resigned sigh. “Down you go.”

 

He set her on her feet and she instantly grabbed onto the other side of Artoo and Artoo chirped again.

 

Anakin shook his head but couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

 

A droid that had accompanied him in battle after battle was now surrounded by his younglings in his living room.

 

“Oh what has become of us, Artoo. You don't mind do you?”

 

Artoo swiveled slightly between Luke and Leia and then let out another few distinct chirps, which Anakin knew had meant,  _ Not at all. _

  
  


* * *

 

Padmé came home just under an hour later. She walked in, with Obi-Wan behind her, to find Anakin sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with the twins in front of him. 

 

The twins were taking turns rolling a ball across the room and giggling endlessly as Artoo sped to retrieve it. 

 

“Is this how you use retired Astromech droids, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, raising a brow in amusement. “As a pet?” 

 

Artoo beeped furiously and dropped the ball in front of Luke who gave an impressive roll of the ball across the room.

 

“Just as he says,” Anakin looked up with a smirk, “he's no pet. He's glad to do it. He likes younglings.”

 

“I like younglings.” Obi-Wan insisted, looking affronted and Anakin raised a brow. 

 

“Well, alright,” He conceded with a faint smile, “I like yours.”

 

Anakin laughed quietly and swept one more look over the twins before he stood up and headed their way. “I'm honored.”

 

He shared a smirk with his former master and then walked over to his wife.

 

They greeted each other with a smile, hers bright and warm, and his soft and loving and then he enveloped her in a tight hug. 

 

He hesitated for a moment to kiss her. Even though he was no longer a Jedi, Obi-Wan’s presence briefly reminded him of a time when he was forced to hide his relationship with her. 

 

However, once he remembered that their relationship and marriage was public knowledge and had been for the last year, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

She brought her hand to his cheek and returned his kiss for a few quick seconds before she pulled away. “Ani…” she lightly scolded with a laugh. “We have a guest.” She glanced meaningfully over her shoulder towards Obi-Wan who had respectfully glanced away, instead focusing his attention on Luke and Leia.

 

“Obi-Wan is not a guest.” Anakin insisted with a shrug and his former master did not react except a small tug at the corner of his lips.

 

She shook her head and ran her thumb gently against his cheekbone. Her smile slowly faded and her brow pressed together in gentle concern. “You look tired. Did they give you a hard time today?”

 

He smiled weakly and lifted his hand to cover hers. “Luke was unusually fussy, Leia was climbing all over Threepio, neither of them cooperated for lunch. Nothing to worry over, I just think it's a glimpse of what's in store for us now that they are learning to walk.” 

 

Her lips pulled into a small smile. “Yes I think they will certainly keep us on our toes.” 

 

She released him and peered around him to look at them and her smile widened. “For now they seem to be playing very nicely.”

 

Anakin resisted an eye-roll. “Of course they behave for you.” He muttered and she lightly slapped his chest and he smirked as she released him and started towards them.

 

“Mama!” Both the twins exclaimed in unison once they spotted her.

 

“Hello my darlings.” She beamed with a smile and knelt down between them. “Don't you look lovely.”

 

She ran the tips of her fingers gently over Leia's intricately braided hair. “Did Daddy do your hair, Leia?”

 

“Da!” Leia exclaimed happily.

 

“Well you look  _ beautiful.” _

 

“Ma?” Luke questioned, bringing his hand to his neatly combed blonde hair and Padmé laughed. 

 

“You also look wonderful, Luke.” She leaned over and kissed his head which earned her a delighted giggle from the small boy.

 

Obi-Wan smirked and cast a side look at his former padawan. 

 

“You have become quite the hair stylist, Anakin.”

 

Anakin shrugged  and walked over to stand beside him. “When you spend all day with your daughter that tends to happen.” 

 

He smirked as he eyed Obi-Wan. “I could do yours if you like.”

 

Obi-Wan frowned at him seriously. “You will not touch my hair.” 

 

Anakin laughed. “Your hairstyle is always so boring…” 

 

Obi-Wan shot him a sharp look.

 

“Clean and properly maintained yes, but boring. You could do with a little change.” He jokingly reached for his head and Obi-Wan dodged him with a glare.

 

_ “Anakin.” _

 

“Alright, alright.” He lifted his hands innocently and Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Thank you for coming, I honestly wasn't sure you would.”

 

Obi-Wan’s face softened and he turned to better face him. “I am happy to but I can’t stay long…” he cleared his throat, nodding seriously, “...important Jedi business.”

 

“Oh right of course.” Anakin rolled his eyes. It wasn't so long ago he was a Jedi and he had used that very own excuse, in concurrence with Obi-Wan, to get out of other things he did not want to do. “More important than my children's first birthday?”

 

“You know very well they would frown upon my very presence here.”

 

There was the truth. While the Jedi council no longer controlled his life, they still were stifling some rather important relationships in his life. 

 

“Well, they can kark it.”

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan turned to him with a sharp look. 

 

“What?” He shrugged unapologetically. “You are as close as a brother to me, everyone knows this, and therefore you are like an uncle to my children and you deserve to be present to celebrate their first year of life. After all, we probably wouldn't be here right now without you and that tough Jedi heart.” He sarcastically poked Obi-Wan in the chest with a grin. 

 

Obi-Wan swatted his hand away with a roll of his eyes. His face softened and he nodded. 

 

“I wouldn't have missed it.” He answered honestly.

 

They shared a small smile and then their attention was drawn to the twins as they let out a squeal of laughter as Artoo dropped the ball directly in Leia’s lap. She lifted it in both hands and sent it sailing across the floor.

 

“I was telling Padmé on the way here I couldn't believe it has been a year since their birth.”

 

“It has been quite a year.” Anakin agreed, his eyes growing a little haunted. 

 

Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to him with a frown and a raised brow. “No regrets?”

 

Anakin stared blankly ahead of him for a long moment and then his face softened and he shook his head with a smile.  “None. Daily life with twins isn't easy but I wouldn't trade it, or them, for anything. Certainly not the Jedi.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and also glanced back to the younglings.

 

“It was a loss when you left, you were talented…”

 

Anakin lifted his shoulders. “A loss to you, perhaps. I think the Jedi were grateful to be rid of me.”

 

Obi-Wan turned to him with a frown. “That isn't true. You were a valuable asset, especially during the war.”

 

Anakin grunted, his face pulling up and he crossed his arms tight against his chest.

 

“I must admit, however, my life is certainly easier without having to rescue you from trouble.” His lips pulled up at the corners. Anakin returned the smirk and then nudged his shoulder with his own. 

 

“I seem to recall having to rescue you as well.”

 

Obi-Wan hummed. “The difference being I didn't go actively looking for trouble.”

 

Anakin raised a single brow. 

 

“Most of the time. Unlike you who made it your very mission.”

 

“It wasn't my mission,” Anakin defended,” it just so happened that way. Anything interesting usually ended in trouble.” 

 

“I’d noticed.” Obi-Wan muttered. “I do miss having you on missions and your talents are so far unmatched but I dare say, Anakin, your penchant for rule breaking wasn't going to keep you a Jedi for very long anyway.”

 

“You can say it, it's the truth. I wasn’t happy there as much as I felt I should be. It didn’t fulfill me, not in the way it does you. You grumble and complain but you like it and you’re a good Jedi. I was not, it almost destroyed me, and that is why I am better off without them.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, remembering the events from the year before. He cast a glance at Anakin and though his face was a little stoic, his eyes were full of adoration and light as he watched Padmé and their children. 

 

His lips pulled into a small smile. “Yes, I can see you are so much more happy here with your family.” 

 

Padmé, who still sat between the twins, looked up and smiled at them. Anakin returned her smile with a nod.

 

“It is the life you deserve, Anakin and I could not be happier for you.” 

 

Anakin's eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked at him. “Now don't you go getting all sentimental on me, Master Kenobi.”

 

“Oh be quiet.”

 

Anakin laughed and gently clapped his friend on the back.

 

“Now come say hello.” 

 

He led them over to where the children sat.

 

Luke squealed in delight  as soon as they walked over. Forgetting about the ball and Artoo, he crawled over to them. He plopped down at Obi-Wan’s feet and then lifted his arms up toward him.

 

“Hello there Luke.” Obi-Wan smiled politely down at the boy and patted the top of his head. 

 

“Obi-Wan don't disappoint my son, pick him up. I promise I won't tell the council you hugged a youngling.”

 

Obi-Wan shot him a look. “Very funny.” 

 

He leaned over and lifted Luke awkwardly into his arms. “My,” he grunted, trying to settle him onto his hip, “You are heavier than the last time.”

 

“When was the last time? When he was born?”

 

“Don't be facetious, Anakin. It has been a while, he certainly was not speaking.”

 

“They just started saying  _ Mama  _ and  _ Dada.  _ Other than that it's still just bumblefluff.”

 

“They're trying so hard to speak.” said Padmé with a proud smile, running her hand in circles on Leia’s back. “I imagine it won't be much longer before they can.”

 

“And then we'll really be in trouble.”

 

“Ani…”

 

“I tease.” He said with a small grin. “I am honestly looking forward to it. Right Luke?” He tried to catch his son's attention who had become preoccupied with Obi-Wan’s robes. He didn't even budge when Anakin ran a hand over his head. “I can't wait to hear what is inside that little head of yours.”

 

“Well if he is anything like you he will never shut up.” Obi-Wan wan said with a pointed look at Anakin. “ _ Master Kenobi _ this,  _ Master Kenobi _ that, Master Kenobi will you  _ please _ come look at the droid I built that will later blow up and destroy my room.”

 

Padmé stifled a giggle, covering her hand with her mouth. “Oh Ani, you didn't.” 

 

“Oh he did.” 

 

“It's not my fault I only had access to some of the parts I needed.” Anakin defended himself with a shrug.  “Clearly, I am very capable of building a fully functional droid.” He motioned to Threepio who had retreated to the corner of the room, out of reach from the curious younglings. “I did  _ that  _ before nine years old.”

 

“You didn't  have any access to any parts.” Obi-Wan retorted with a sharp look. “You snuck into the tech bay and stole them. How you managed to continue to do that is beyond me.”

 

Anakin grinned proudly. “And it will be a secret I keep to this day.” 

 

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked over Luke's head to Padmé. “Senator, I'm afraid you have your hands full.”

 

She smiled fondly. “I've been married to Anakin for four years I know what my husband is like and I love him for it. As far as our children go...” she smiled as Leia turned to her, presenting her with the ball. 

 

“Thank you, darling.” She cooed and took the ball from her. She took her turn rolling it across the room and Leia squealed in delight as she reached out after it and Artoo once again went to fetch it. 

 

“...they may be handfuls but they're ours and I could not love them more. Even if they do end up blowing up droids.”

 

“Luke already has shown some interest in building.” Anakin said, a spark of pride and excitement in his eyes. “Once he's old enough I'll make sure he has access to what he needs to properly and safely assemble droids.” 

 

“Until he wants something bigger and better and sneaks off and- Anakin, do control your son.”

 

Anakin stifled a laugh as he watched his son run his little hands over Obi-Wan’s face, particularly fascinated by his beard.

 

“He likes your beard.”

 

“As it happens I also like my beard - ow!” He gently reached up to untangle Luke's fingers from his beard. “Listen here, young Skywalker,” His voice deepened and Luke froze, his eyes focused intently on him, “there are many things you will not be able to touch. Uncle Obi-Wan’s beard is one of them.” He gently pushed Luke's arm back to his side and gave him a serious frown until Luke smiled with a happy squeak and then his face softened. Luke seemed to have inherited his father’s uncanny ability to easily worm his way into his heart.

 

“What is it?” he looked up to catch Anakin’s grin.

 

“You called yourself Uncle.” 

 

Obi-Wan tried to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Well, you are as good as a brother to me and as you say, everyone know this, I might as well.”

 

“I never thought you would actively show your acceptance of your position to my family.”

 

“Forces sake, Anakin, we are not completely devoid of emotion. Admittedly, yes, I do care about you and your family more than most. Even if they do insist upon being as much trouble as possible.” He sighed as he once again pulled Luke's fingers out of his beard again much to Anakin’s amusement. 

 

The day continued on, through dinner, which Anakin had predicted had been a mess for the twins, and desert, which had been an even bigger mess.

 

Obi-Wan kept trying to slip out, insisting that he had Jedi business but one of the twins, usually Luke, would grasp onto the edges of his robe and he'd relent for “oh, alright  just a while longer.”

 

This continued for a few hours until somehow Obi-Wan had ended up on the couch with Luke on his lap.

 

The boy had managed to get Obi-Wan to hold him most of the day and then Obi-Wan had made the mistake of sitting down after Luke had tired himself out from an exciting day. 

 

Luke somehow managed to get himself half tucked into the Jedi's robes and promptly fell asleep, nestled against his warm chest. 

 

Leia also had passed out in her father's arms as he sat beside Obi-Wan to talk. 

 

“I hope you know,” Anakin said, his lips turned in amusement as he eyed the pair of them, “that now you are not going anywhere.”

 

Obi-Wan glanced down at the top of Luke’s head and smiled softly. He ran his fingers through the boy’s now mussed hair. “To be quite honest with you I'd much rather be here.” 

 

“So the truth is revealed! You're welcome to come watch them at anytime.”

 

“Ah, I wouldn't quite go that far. Younglings are not my expertise.”

 

“You handled them wonderfully, Obi-Wan.” Padmé said with a kind smile. 

 

“Our son adores you.” Anakin added, motioning with a smirk to the sleeping boy. 

 

“You both were present, if anything were to happen I could just hand them off to one of you. I'm not sure what I would do on my own and really not sure if I ever want to find out. The Jedi life may not have been for you, Anakin, but the parenting life is certainly not for me. Why Anakin, do you need a break?”

 

“I love them more than I can say but yes.” he sighed in exasperation and Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle. “Yes, I do sometimes. I could never ask Padmé to leave her job,” he caught her eye from where she sat in a chair across from him and she smiled, “She was born to serve the people, she loves it and they need her. Besides,” his face pulled into a frown, “I really don't know what I would do. My whole life was spent either in servitude or training to be a Jedi. I left the Jedi knowing I would be taking care of the twins and while I was in the order I never really dreamed of doing anything else, I never thought I could.”

 

“You were a highly skilled general at twenty years old,” Obi-Wan pointed out, “there's no denying your talents.”

 

Anakin looked over at him. “And what use are those talents now? No,” He sighed and again and shook his head. He stared down at Leia’s sleeping form in silent contemplation. “If anything I'd want to be a pilot.”

 

“A pilot?” 

 

“People need pilots don't they? Good ones. I could fly anything and it's something I enjoy doing.”

 

“I told him he should.” Padmé said with a smile. “As soon as the twins get a little older. He needs something to do and work off the frustration I know two babies are giving him, no matter how much he hides it.” 

 

Anakin briefly looked at her and then glanced back down at Leia sleeping soundly curled up in his arms. 

 

Her braids were loose and messy, there were crumbs still on her mouth, and a few stains on her formerly pristine outfit. Her face was half buried in the crook of his arm, her cheek scrunched up as it pressed against his chest. He gently caressed his thumb across her arm.  “I don't want anyone saying I don't care for them,” his brow furrowed seriously, “Or that it was too hard, and I gave up. That’s not the father I want to be.”

 

“No one is going to say that, Ani.” Padmé said earnestly, leaning forward toward him and he lifted his head to her. “You gave up being a Jedi for them, for us. We all know where your heart is but you've been their constant caretaker for months, I think that would drive anyone a little stir crazy.”

 

“She is right, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said. “You are better man than me. I don't know how you do it, I don't think I could. Having to train you at nine years old was a challenge enough. I couldn't imagine two of you.”

 

“Thanks.” Anakin deadpanned. “My children, as it turns out, are  _ wonderful.” _

 

“Of course they are. I did not mean to suggest otherwise.”

 

As if to prove the point, Luke mumbled a quiet babble in his sleep and tucked his face further into Obi-Wan’s chest.

 

“And quite adorable.” Obi-Wan added with a smile. 

 

Anakin let a small smile cross his lips. “A year ago I never could have pictured my life this way but I am happy. Parenting brought some new challenges that I certainly was not prepared for but I think I'm handling them very well.”

 

“You are.” Padmé assured him with a loving smile. 

 

He caught her gaze and returned her a small smile before looking back down at Leia. “I know they will bring further challenges as they grow and I look forward to everyone of them  but one day, I don't know, I think I'll want something more, too.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “You were destined for great things, Anakin. You’re a good man, and a good father, and by the Stars I never wanted to get into a ship with you while you were still training but you are a good pilot.” 

 

“Whatever you choose to do, Ani, I will support you.” 

 

Anakin nodded, smiling gratefully at his wife. His need for  _ more _ had been mostly been quenched after he left the order. There was no one telling him what to do and how to do it. As far as his kids were concerned he was in control. He had to tend to their every helpless whim but they were  _ his children. _ He  _ loved  _ them. 

 

The thought of his life any other way, whether it was being in the Order, or worse still, legioning with the late Chancellor, almost made him ill.

 

His itch for  _ more _ was still there and would one day need to be scratched but he wouldn't need to resort to overdramatics or rebellion to get it and that was a relief he couldn't describe in words. 

 

The comfortable silence that had fallen over them was suddenly broken by a low beeping. 

 

Torn out of his thoughts, Anakin glanced around the room for the source of the noise and then finally settled on Obi-Wan and raised his brow.

 

“Oh, pardon me.” Obi-Wan tried to reach into his pocket but struggled with Luke's sleeping weight on him.

 

He glanced sheepishly up toward Padmé, the only one of them with free hands. “Senator, I hate to ask but would you mind answering that?”

 

“Obi-Wan, you can call me Padmé.” She said as she rose from her seat with a smile.

 

“Rather inappropriate for a Jedi and a Senator.” He answered pointedly.

 

“You say with my sleeping son on your chest.” Her eyes danced with amusement and leaned over to grab his holopad from his pocket. 

 

Obi-Wan once again looked down at Luke and his lips twitched up. “Very well, you have a point. Only in private then,” he cleared his throat and then added, “Padmé.”

 

She smiled again and nodded her agreement. She held the holopad in her hands and stood before Obi-Wan.

 

The holo flickered to life with an image of Mace Windu. “Master Kenobi, where have you been? You were expected…” he paused, his brow furrowing as he finally caught sight of Obi-Wan’s current position. 

 

“Is that a youngling?”

 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and glanced down at the top of Luke's head.

 

“Astute observation Master Windu, it is indeed.” 

 

Anakin hid a laugh behind a tight lipped smirk and Master Windu let out a resigned sigh. “Is that Skywalker's?”

 

“His name is Luke.” Anakin corrected, leaned into view, and gently waved his free hand so not to disturb the sleeping Leia. “And yes, he’s mine.” 

 

“Hello Anakin.” Mace answered resignedly. “Still distracting Master Kenobi I see.” 

 

“To his credit he did keep trying to leave. Luke wouldn't let him.”

 

“A youngling wouldn't let him?” the Jedi answered skeptically.

 

“Thank you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan muttered quietly to him and then turned back to the holo. “Master Windu, it was my own decision to extend my visit to the Skywalkers today. I'm afraid time got away from me and I do apologize. I will leave immediately and be there as soon as I am able.”

 

Mace sighed again and waved his hand dismissively. “Very well, Master Kenobi. Do not delay any further.” 

 

“I will not, Master Windu.” 

 

The holo flickered off and Obi-Wan sent a pointed look to a smirking Anakin. 

 

“As I said, always trouble.”

 

Anakin shook his head. “You said yourself you chose to stay. I am not responsible for the weaknesses of your heart Master Kenobi.”

 

“Weakness of my heart.” Obi-Wan muttered with a shake of his head. “One of you Skywalkers will be the death of me one day.” 

 

“We appreciate you coming today, Obi-Wan.” Padmé said with a smile as she placed the holopad on the table and then reached for Luke. 

 

She slowly pried him off of Obi-Wan, careful not to wake him and rested him against her own chest. He whined quietly at the sudden removal of warmth and comfort but quickly settled back to a quiet sleep against his mother. 

 

Obi-Wan straightened his rustled robes as he rose to his feet. “It was my absolute pleasure.” He said with a small but genuine smile. “It was very nice to see you all.” 

 

“I know it's against the rules,” There was no hiding the bitter and judgmental mockery in Anakin’s voice, “but please don't be a stranger, Obi-Wan. They love you and I want them to know you.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, his smile soft. “I will try my hardest.” 

 

He did one last straightening of his robes, grabbed the holopad and cleared his throat. “Now I must be going, I don’t believe you want the Jedi council at your door.”

 

“Preferably not.” Anakin agreed and then raised his eyebrow with a smirk. “Enjoy your meeting, Master Kenobi.” 

 

“Oh, after blowing them off to spend the day with my former, exiled padawan and his younglings, I am sure they will be just pleased with me.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and then gave Anakin a well meaning half smile. 

 

“Goodnight, Anakin.” 

 

Anakin nodded back to him and Padmé escorted Obi-Wan to the door, bid her own goodbyes, and then returned to Anakin. “Well that went well I thought.” 

 

Anakin nodded in agreement. “They definitely had fun,” he smiled, glancing between Leia and Luke still fast asleep in their arms, “and Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy himself. How did you get him to come?”

 

“I simply asked.” Padmé answered with a shrug. “He cares, a lot more than he likes to let on.” 

 

“He knows what he could lose if he does. When it came down to it, it was an easy choice for me.” He ran his thumb gently across Leia’s forehead and down her cheek. “It wouldn’t be for him and I hope, for his sake, it never has to come to that.” 

 

“Mama?” Luke’s little voice whimpered from Padmé’s arms and she looked down at him. He was still mostly asleep, his eyes just a crack open and he reached his hand out. 

 

“I’m here, sweet boy.” She cooed, gently capturing his hand in hers and he smiled, mumbling her name again, as he settled back down. 

 

“We should get them to bed.” 

 

They managed to clean them, dress them for bed and settle them down without much incidence. 

 

Leia protested with a small fuss at being awoken just to be cleaned but easily settled back to sleep once changed and nestled into her warm bed.

 

They cleaned up the apartment and then took turns in the refresher, washing the mess and stress of the day away. 

 

When Padmé emerged, she found Anakin already lying in bed, his eyes closed. 

 

She almost might have believed he was already asleep but his expression proved otherwise. His mouth was turned down, his brow creased, a sign that his mind was awake and racing with distressing thoughts. 

 

She slipped slowly onto the bed beside him.

 

Her hand slid onto his bare chest and she pressed herself against his side. He sighed against her warmth, his face softening as his head turned toward her. 

 

“Ani?” 

 

He hummed quietly and his eyes blinked slowly open. She looked beautiful, her hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, the dim lights casting a warm glow behind her, her soft brown eyes pooling with love and concern. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

His brow furrowed and he lifted his hand to brush the hair away from her face and then settled his hand on her neck. “Yes, why?” 

 

Her lips pulled together. “You looked deep in thought...and so much happened last year around the time of the twins’ birth.”

 

His chest tightened and he turned his head to look up at the ceiling, his face tightening again. “I don’t want to talk about that.” 

 

“Anakin…” 

 

“It doesn’t matter, Padmé.” He said tensely. “I choose not to think about that because it doesn’t matter.” He sighed heavily and rolled on his side to face her and gently took her hand. “You survived, we got not one beautiful child but two. We get to be together, without hiding, without secrets. That’s what matters.” 

 

She smiled weakly and lifted her hand to comb through his hair. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She said quietly, bringing her hand to his cheek and he leaned naturally into her touch. “You always suffer in silence until it explodes out of you.” She smoothed away the frown lines on his face. “You don’t have to do that anymore.” She shifted closer to him and looked meaningfully into his eyes. “I love you, Anakin. You can tell me anything.” 

 

His frown deepened, his brow creasing, and he looked down. His fingers slowly, gently slid up her arm and then back down and then his hand reached for her hip. He pushed himself up toward her and lifted his head until their eyes met. “Can I tell you how much I love you?” 

 

“Anakin…” she sighed. 

 

“Can I tell you how beautiful I think you are?” He slowly leaned in closer, tightening his hold on her to pull her in towards him and she sighed again, closing her eyes as he pressed a few soft kisses to her neck. “How perfect a mother you are…”

 

“That is not what I meant.” She whispered against his skin, her hands already moving to his back. 

 

His back arched as she ran her fingers down his spine and a low growl rumbled in his throat. 

 

“I would prefer not to think, or talk about, or have anything to do with Palpatine, or the Jedi…” 

 

She gasped as he pulled her into his lap. “Tonight, Padmé, please...not tonight.” He held her tight, his lips against her shoulder. 

 

He was tense and tired and she wanted him to open up but not push him. She bit her lip and nodded. “Okay, Ani…” She whispered.

 

Her hands once again sought out his face and she guided him to her mouth and their lips met in a fiercely passionate kiss. 

 

They fell back onto the bed, tangled in each other’s arms, and spent the night forgetting anything but each other and celebrating the year they had in peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Year 2

Padmè was roused by Anakin muttering in his sleep. His body twitched restlessly beside her and his breathing was quick and shallow.

 

She was used to Anakin's nightmares and it wasn't too often she was awakened by them. He was mostly quiet about it and she only knew he had one when she would wake to find him out of the bed. 

 

She lay still and the more she listened the more ill at ease she became. He sounded _terrified_.

 

She slowly rolled over to face him and the anguished expression on his face broke her heart.

 

His nightmares had become less frequent since the twins were born but when they did come back it seemed to torment him worse than ever.

 

After nearly a minute of watching him, and debating whether she should wake him, she couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Anakin…” Her voice was soft and sweet, a reassurance that she was real and loved him.

 

Her hand fell onto his shoulder and squeezed gently.

 

He immediately stilled at her touch, his breath hitching sharply in his chest.

 

Then his eyes snapped open and his chest shuddered as he tried to catch his breath.

 

He stared at the ceiling and she let him fully come out of his nightmare. His breathing was still labored and she waited for the eventual release of tension as he realized where he was and his dreams presented no threat.

 

It never came.

 

His face was still contorted in fear and he flinched as her hand continued to slide up his shoulder toward his neck. She frowned and paused, her thumb gently caressing his flushed, warm and damp skin. He eventually slowly turned his head to look at her. There was a wild look in his eyes she had not seen for a while and her heart dropped.

 

“You're awake.” He sounded far away, his voice quiet and deep.

 

“Yes, I…” she started to reach her hand toward his face but he quickly shot out of bed.

 

“We have to go.” He said urgently, already heading to the closet for his clothes.

 

She sat up slowly, brow furrowing in concern. “Go where?” she asked patiently, trying to remain calm for his sake.

 

“I don't know,” he spoke quickly, “it doesn't matter where, we just can't stay here.” He pulled a shirt on frantically over his head.

 

“Anakin…” She slid to the edge of the bed. “Tell me what's going on.”

 

He froze for a moment, his shoulders tensed, and his hands in tight fists at his side. She knew that body language well - he was ready for a fight. “He is coming for them.” His voice was low and haunting, his anger and fear just simmering on the surface.

 

“Who?” Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at his words.  She knew more than likely his dreams were just dreams but she hated to see him this way.

 

“I won't let him take them, Padmè. I _won_ 't.” He growled and disappeared back into the closet

 

She released a breath and closed her eyes. It was hard enough to assure him of her safety but when it came to their children and their protection, Anakin was almost unmovable.

 

“Anakin, no one is coming for the children.” She spoke calmly, trying to placate him.

 

He shook his head as he once again emerged from the closet, clutching one of her dresses tight in his fist.

 

“No,” he growled, “I know it, I know he is…”

 

She rose to her feet and carefully walked over to him. “Anakin, I don't know what you saw, but it was just a dream…” She reached out for him and he pulled harshly away and sent her a look that sent a chill down her spine.

 

“They're never _just dreams.”_ He hissed and she could see past the anger in his eyes to the deep-rooted fear beneath.

 

She knew the vision of his mother and his failure to prevent her death would haunt him forever.

 

She remembered the last few months of her pregnancy and how distant and fearful he became because of the vision of her death.

 

After this vision had been proved false with the twins’ successful birth, he usually was able to work through his dreams and know they were not real or visions of the future.

 

However, whoever and whatever he saw in this dream clearly frightened him and he believed it to be real and she was willing to believe he may be right.

 

“Okay.” She tried to reach out again and when he didn't pull away, she laid her hands on his arms. His body was tense, every muscle pulled tight.  “Tell me, then….tell me who is coming for the children?”

 

He exhaled slowly, his nostrils flaring as a look of pure hatred crossed his face.

 

“Palpatine.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

 

Her heart plummeted. At once she felt relief and knew her children were safe but despair that her husband continued to suffer. “Oh, Anakin…”

 

“I won't let him take them the way he tried to take me.”

 

“Anakin…” She gently rubbed her hands up his arms, desperately trying to reach him. “Palpatine is dead.”

 

“No, no...I saw….I _felt_...” His face twisted in a grimace. “He could have survived and now he wants them and I can't…”

 

“Ani…” He trembled beneath her touch and she squeezed his arm gently. “Not all of your dreams are prophetic. I can't imagine how real they must feel to you, especially because of your mother.” He flinched and his eyes closed tight. She leaned into him meaningfully, “But Anakin, you watched the birth of our children and you know that I was fine. You know that dream you saw of me was wrong. It wasn't real and neither is this one.” She raised her hand to cradle his cheek. “Palpatine is dead.” She told him again and felt his jaw tense beneath her hand. “He's gone and he's never going to hurt you, our children or anyone ever again. Ani, look at me…”

 

His eyes opened, wild and full of pain and fear.

 

Her other hand rose to his other cheek and she looked him intently in the eyes. “I promise you...they're safe.”

 

His muscles twitched restlessly and she knew he was still itching to run. He still had her dress gripped tight in his fists and she slowly reached down, covering his hands with hers. She caressed the fingers of his good hand until he began to loosen his grip. Then she removed the clothes from his hands and never breaking eye contact with him, threw it onto the bed behind them.

 

“Trust me, Ani…” She reached back for his hands, leaned into him, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. As they made contact, she felt his warm, shuddering breath against her lips. “Trust me.” She whispered and wished for once she was a force sensitive like him, that she could reach out to his troubled mind and help calm him.

 

He continued to tremble against her, but his breathing had begun to even out and his body slowly relaxed.

 

“Padmè …” his voice broke and then he did. She pulled her head back for only a second, just long enough to see that his face had softened as he came back to reality. Then she wrapped her arms tight around him and held him as they sank to the ground.

 

His head fell to her shoulder and he gripped tight to the back of her nightgown.

 

Tears pricked at her eyes as she rested her head atop his, running her hands soothingly in circles against his back. The skin on his neck and his hair were wet with sweat.

 

“It's alright.” She whispered against his hair. “We're safe.”

 

She held him until he calmed. When he tried to pull away she just held him closer.  “You don't have to hide anymore, Anakin.”

 

When he lifted his head he looked at her through tired and sad eyes. “I'm sorry…” he whispered.

 

She shook her head and caressed his cheek softly. “You never have to apologize for what he did to you.”

 

His jaw tightened and he looked away. “You're right, I should have known…”

 

She leaned in to press a feather light kiss to his cheek which drew his attention back to her.

 

“It's going to take some time…” She ran her fingers through his hair and then cradled the side of his head “...and your nightmares have been happening less frequently.”

 

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I don't know what to believe.” He whispered.

 

“Do you trust me, Anakin?”

 

His eyes lifted to meet hers and he let out a breath and brought his hand to her cheek. “Of course I do.”

 

“Then talk to me.” She brought her hand to cover his and squeezed his hand. “I love you, Ani, and I want to help you. Talk to Obi-Wan, you know he cares about you and if there is a possibility your dreams are real we can work it out together.”

 

He scowled. “They all seem real.” He said hauntingly.

 

“Trust me.” She whispered again. “I would never let anything happen to you or our family. If you think there is a threat to our family, we will find out the truth.”

 

 “Padmè, the thought of anyone taking them away from me…”

 

“I know.” There were so many unknowns in the galaxy and she often worried for her children's future. “It frightens me too, Ani, but we can't let fear rule our lives.”

 

His lips twitched up humorlessly. “Easier said than done.”

 

She brought their clasped hands down to her chest to rest over her heart. “You're not alone, Anakin, please remember that. Whatever you fear we'll get through it together.”

 

He let out a soft sigh, the corners of his lips pulling up as he nodded. His thumb brushed lightly across her fingers. “I'd be lost without you, Padmè.”

 

She knew the truth of it, knew how his love for her and their children grounded him.  “And I always be here for you, Ani. Always.”

 

She leaned in and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips. He responded in kind but it remained short and sweet.

 

She pressed her forehead to his and they remained in each other's embrace for another minute.

 

Then they both stood and Padmè gave his hand a squeeze. “Come back to bed.” She urged quietly and when she gave him a gentle tug he didn't budge.

 

He frowned and looked over his shoulder towards the door.

 

“What is it, Ani?”

 

“I need to see them.” He said quietly and slowly looked back at her and let go of her hand. “I have to.”

 

She nodded, smiling in understanding. “Just try not to wake them. We don't need cranky two year olds to deal with tomorrow.”

 

His lips twitched in an attempted smile. “I won't wake them.”

 

“Ma _maaaa!”_ A loud cry suddenly broke through the silence. _“Daddeeee!”_

Anakin’s eyes flashed in panic and without another thought, he bolted out of the room with Padmè not far behind him.

 

Anakin pushed the twins’ bedroom door open, turned on the light and quickly surveyed the room.

 

Luke was sat up in his bed, clutching onto his blanket for dear life, tears rolling down his cheeks as he whimpered quietly.

 

The call had come from Leia who was also sitting up and looking in concern across the way to her brother.

 

Padmè immediately ran over to Luke and gathered him into her arms.

 

“Mama…” Luke’s whimpers became muffled cries as he buried his head in his mother's chest. Padmè held him securely to her, muttering words of comfort against his hair.

 

Anakin scaled the room for any sign of danger. He checked the window first for any sign of a break in and at finding none, continued in a circle around the room, searching desperately for anything out of place.

 

“What happened, Luke? Did something hurt you?”

 

Padmè checked her son for any injuries but found none.

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” She asked quietly and Luke whimpered, burying his face further into her chest.

 

Her heart broke as she cradled him to her. She desperately hoped Luke would not end up suffering the same affliction as his father. He was far too young to be tormented by such horrible and realistic nightmares.

 

She rested her cheeks lightly against Luke's head and looked up to find her husband.

 

After a very thorough sweep of the room, Anakin ended up back the window and peered out into the darkness with a deep frown. “It's quiet.”

 

“Anakin…”

 

Anakin slowly turned his head toward her.

 

“There's no one here.” She assured him and he frowned skeptically.

 

Padmè threw a pointed glance to the other bed. Leia was still sitting up in bed and was quiet but her brown eyes were filled with tears.

 

Releasing his own fears for the moment he rushed over to her bed. “Come here, baby…”

 

He opened his arms to her and she crawled right onto his lap, thudding her head against his chest.

 

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, his fingers trailing up and down her back.

 

“Lu’kay?” She asked quietly and Anakin glanced over to the other bed.

 

Luke had calmed, his crying stopped in the comforting arms of his mother.

 

Padmè smiled reassuringly. “Yes, darling, Luke is okay. He just had a really scary dream.”

 

Anakin scowled as he rested his chin gently against Leia's head and looked over at his son.

 

He had a bad feeling that it wasn't just coincidence that both he and his son had nightmares at the same time.

 

He couldn't be certain of what Luke saw in his dream, and often his children's dreams were just that, childish dreams but there was a feeling he couldn't ignore that told him something more.

 

“Bad man.” Luke whispered and Padmè kissed his head.

 

“It's alright, baby, no bad man is going to hurt you here. Mama and Daddy will protect you, always.”

 

After a few more minutes, Luke had trouble keeping his eyes open and Anakin could feel Leia starting to drift off.

 

He buried his nose into her hair, and the familiar scent of her, the weight of her in his arms, assured him that she was safe.

 

He knew they needed to get back to sleep but he couldn't let her go just yet.

 

“I think we should take them in with us.” He said quietly.

 

“Anakin, we talked about this…”

 

He had started a bad habit of constantly letting the twins sleep with them, to the point where it had almost been a problem with them refusing to sleep in their own beds.

 

Thankfully it was a routine that was quickly broken and they were able to sleep in their own room without much of a fuss.

 

“I know but Luke needs it tonight….” He looked at his son who looked comfortable in his mother's arms. His chest tightened as he remembered his own mother and her comforting embrace when he suffered nightmares and how much he missed it when he was taken from her.

 

He couldn't and wouldn't do that to his children.

 

He let out a heavy breath and admitted, “...and so do I.”

 

He knew Palpatine was dead but he couldn't shake the image of his face surrounded by the darkness, his eyes glowing yellow, an evil sneer on his lips as he reached out for the helpless, crying Luke and Leia.

 

He needed to feel his children's presence near him that night.

 

Padmè glanced down at Luke, his cheeks still red and tear stained and nodded. “Alright.”

 

She rubbed his back, a little harder just to stir him awake. “Luke, baby, would you like to come sleep in Mama's bed tonight?”

 

Luke nodded and clutched onto her nightgown.

 

“Me too?” Leia's voice piped in quietly.

 

Anakin had almost been certain she was asleep but pulled her closer to him. “Yes, you too, Le but only for tonight, okay?”

 

“‘Kay Daddy.” She murmured with a sleepy sigh.

 

Anakin rose first, shifting Leia so her head rested against his shoulder. Padmè also stood, doing the same with Luke and they each carried the twins back to their room.

 

Anakin settled down onto the bed, tucking Leia against his side. She shifted until she found a comfortable position and then rested her head against his chest, curling up her arms in the space between them.

 

As Padmè lowered herself to her side of the bed, Luke lifted his head and looked over to his father and sister.

 

He weakly outstretched his arm towards them with another quiet whimper.

 

“You want to go to Daddy?” Padmè asked quietly.

 

Luke nodded and stretched out toward him. “Daddy…”

 

“Come here, Luke…” Anakin offered his son a small smile and his other open arm.

 

Padmè pressed one final kiss to the top of his head and then let him go. Luke crawled over to Anakin, curling immediately into his side.

 

Anakin smoothed down his hair and scratched lightly at the back of his neck, as he knew he loved.

 

Luke's tense body relaxed a little and he rested his head on Anakin's chest.

 

He met his sister’s eyes from where she lay on the opposite side of her father and stretched his hand across Anakin's chest to reach for her.

 

Leia immediately reached across and took his hand. Their joined hands provided a comfort not only to each other but to Anakin as well.

 

They formed a small barrier that kept him between them. He had one arm wrapped lightly across each of their backs, securing them to him.

 

Within a few minutes, Leia was sound asleep but Luke's eyes wouldn’t stay closed and Anakin could feel his little heart racing, and knew well the negative emotions that filled his mind and kept him from sleep.

 

“Are you afraid, Luke? Afraid of the bad man in your dream?”

 

Luke nodded his head quietly and Anakin released a breath.

 

“Look at me, son.” He commanded with a gentle voice and Luke tiredly lifted his head.

 

Anakin met his eyes and gave him a small but reassuring smile. He may not have been sure of himself but his son needed a reassurance that he was safe. “I know that dreams can be scary and dreams sometimes can seem very real. But I need you to know something, Luke….this dream isn't real. There is no bad man that is coming to hurt you or Leia. You're safe, I promise. Do you understand?”

 

Luke nodded quietly and then Anakin rubbed the back of Luke's head, gently encouraging him to rest his head back against his chest. “Go to sleep, my boy. You'll be okay.”

 

“Love ‘ou, Daddy.” Luke murmured, his voice muffled.

 

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his son's head. “I love you, Luke.”

 

He listened quietly until the sound of Luke's breathing became even with Leia's and he knew they were both asleep.

 

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep but fought it as the darkness and visions of Palpatine flashed across his mind’s eye.

 

He felt Padmè shift in the bed until she was directly beside him and then her hand softly fell upon his head and she started to comb her fingers through his hair.

 

He leaned his head toward her but didn't open his eyes.

 

His lips twitched as he suddenly felt her soft lips against his temple and then her quiet voice at his ear, “Go to sleep, Ani. You'll be okay.”

 

With his children warm and safe against him and his wife beside him, he knew it to be true.

 

The image of darkness that haunted him was completely swallowed by the peaceful blanket of sleep and he rested in ease in the arms of his family.

 


	4. Year 3

The doors hissed open and the first thing Anakin noticed was the unsettling silence and emptiness of the room. He froze in the doorway, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the room.

 

What was usually a room filled with life and energy was now strangely empty.

 

“Padmè?” He called as he took a few steps into the room. The continuing silence unnerved him further. There was not even a trace of C-3PO who was always loitering around the apartment and never failed to greet him when he returned home.

 

His tension rose as he continued cautiously into the room.

 

His attention was quickly drawn to the rustling of the curtains. His heart leapt into his throat and his hand reached to his hip for a weapon that was no longer there.

 

He bawled his fists instead and his eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the window, ready for a fight if need be.

 

There was no sign of a break in at the window. His eyes scanned the room once more and his gaze settled on one of the doors open just a crack.

 

There were a few horrifying seconds where his mind pieced together what might have happened.

 

Then there was another rustle of the curtains and he quickly glanced between the door and the curtain.

 

He was filled with an overwhelming relief and knew at once precisely what, or who,  was hiding behind it.

 

His body relaxed, fists unclenching and a smirk tugged at his lips.

 

He leaned in toward the window to examine it once more  and then folded his arms over his chest. “Hm...I suppose there's no one home.”

 

He received the intended result: a tiny little giggle from behind the curtain.

 

There was one final rustle of the curtains and then with a loud battle cry, a dark haired bundle of energy barreled out of the curtains and latched herself to his leg. “Gotcha!”

 

He let out a playful yelp and stumbled on his feet and his daughter burst into giggles.

 

He grinned down at her. “You sure did, little Le.”

 

She grinned triumphantly, her arms still wrapped tight around his leg.

 

His eyes narrowed playfully and he outstretched his arms toward her. “And now..  I'm going to get you!”

 

She squealed as he leaned down, prying her off his leg and swooping her up in his arms.

 

“Daddeeeeee.” She squealed as he squished her to his chest and she wriggled incessantly in his grip. Finally she stopped wiggling with a sigh and just fell limp in his arms, lolling her head back to look at him.

 

“Hi Daddy.”

 

He smiled and kissed her nose. “Hello Leia.”

 

The smile he loved so much lit up her face. “Did I scare you?”

 

She had no idea how much she really had. His grin grew a little at the vague memory of those first few months of freedom at the Jedi temple. Oh he had taken his Jedi training seriously, after all it was a promise to his mother, but for the first time he was free to be a kid and he often played little, mostly harmless, pranks on Obi-Wan. His daughter had clearly inherited that rebellious streak, which often times gave him more headaches than smiles but in this case, it was definitely a smile.

 

“Yes,” he muffled a laugh at the memory, “Yes, you did.”

 

She giggled again in delight and then leaned in and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. “I missed you, Daddy.” 

 

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head, his heart swelling. He never knew he could love someone so much as he loved Leia and Luke.

 

He thought he had found the purest of loves in Padmè, and indeed he loved his wife more than the galaxy itself, but the love for his children was a brand new feeling he'd never tire of.

 

They relied on him, cherished him. They expected nothing of him except to be their father, to love on them, and care for them, which he was more than willing to do.

 

They threw tantrums, and at times could be very defiant and wear his patience very thin. A majority of the time, however, when they invited him to play with them, or curled up in his lap or beside him in bed to take a nap, when they just wanted a hug, or whenever he could make them laugh and their faces lit with joy, it made his entire world.

 

He would protect them until his last breath and couldn't imagine his life without them.  The very thought of it was chilling.

 

His nightmare hadn't returned but he spoke with Obi-Wan to satiate Padmè's (and his own) concern.

 

Obi-wan gave him the same answer that Padmè had - that his fears were for naught because Palpatine was dead and  reminded him that they had burned his body - but promised all the same that he would keep it in mind.

 

There were almost times he wished he were still a Jedi, if only for the access it gave him to the greatest intelligence center in the galaxy.

 

He'd learned a lesson in patience and humility by having to go through and rely on Obi-wan for information.

 

He knew he wouldn't trade a moment of his life with his family to go back to that life.

 

“I missed you _more_ , Leia.”

 

His jobs gave him a brief respite from constantly dealing with demanding three year olds but without fail by the end of the trip, whether it was hours or days, he was more than glad to be home and have his children in his arms again.

 

“Leia, what are you doing?” He asked in amusement as his daughter began to climb up his shoulder.

 

She was half hanging over his shoulder, Anakin's hand tight on the back of her dress, when she gave up with a sigh. “Daddy, can I _please_ go on your back?”

 

He laughed quietly. “Oh that's what you want, is it?”

 

“Yes, Daddy, pleaseeee.” She began to wiggle against his shoulder and he grunted as her hip dug into his shoulder.

 

“Well because you asked so nicely…”

 

He secured her in his grip and then leaned forward until she fell back into his arms.

 

He gave her a quick grin and she grinned back. Then he swung her around to perch on his back and she squealed, the noise pulling Padmè out of another room.

 

“Anakin?”

 

He made sure Leia’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck before he turned around to face his wife.

 

Padmè's face lit up in smile. “I didn't even hear you come in.”

 

He flashed her a smile. “You must have been busy. This little monster certainly heard me.” He lightly pinched Leia’s thigh and she squeaked and giggled, kicking her legs.

 

“Not a _monster,_ Daddy.”

 

“No? Then what are you?”

 

“I am a _girl_ and...I will kick a _monster’s_ _butt_.”

 

Anakin laughed heartily. She certainly was his daughter alright. “I know you will, Leia.”

 

“I'm up to my ears in work.” Padmè sighed and shook her head but smiled as she approached her family.

 

“And you, little girl,” she gave Leia a playfully stern look, “were supposed to be napping.”

 

Leia pursed her lips and rested her chin on her father's shoulder. “Daddy's home!”

 

Padmè's face softened and briefly met Anakin's eyes. “I see that,” they shared a smile, both glad that he was. Padmè then looked back to her daughter, “and you wanted to say hello, didnt you?”

 

Leia nodded and tightened her grip on his neck.

 

“Well,” Padmè smiled sweetly, “that's alright then. I want to say hello to Daddy too.”

 

Anakin's smile widened and then he closed the distance between him and Padmè to give her a quick kiss in greeting. Anything more was impossible with a toddler hanging on his back.

 

Leia gasped quietly and Anakin grunted as she dug her nails into his neck and tried to climb forward in order to reach his face. “I did not give a kiss to Daddy!”

 

“Le, honey not so tight...here,” Anakin trapped his cheek and Leia smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss there.

 

“Thank you, Le.”

 

“Welcome!” She beamed and then settled back down against his back.

 

“How was the run?” Padmè asked, recapturing Anakin's attention.

 

“Oh it was very successful...a smooth trip.”

 

Padmè narrowed her eyes and hummed skeptically.

 

“Really?”

 

Sometimes he hated how she could see right through him

 

He shrugged nonchalantly.  “Well for me.”

 

Padmè sighed in exasperation. “Ani, what did you do?”

 

“I can't help it if some other ship gets in my way.”

 

Her eyes widened in faint alarm and he raised his hand in assurance. “They're fine! Their ship on the other hand...they just might have to call for a ride is all.”

 

“Anakin,” she sighed again, “you have to behave yourself. That can't be good for business.”

 

“On the contrary it's extremely good for business, the people that hire me know their precious cargo is in good hands. The best hands in fact. No pirates are getting ahold of what I have.”

 

“No pirates.” Leia lifted her head with a small growl and a serious furrow of her brow.

 

“Right, Leia. No pirates.” He nodded seriously. “It's my job to protect the freight.”

 

“Until you take down the wrong ship.” Padmè said pointedly.

 

“That won't happen, I know what I'm doing.” He said dismissively.

 

Padmè shook her head slowly.  “Leia, tell your Daddy he's silly.”

 

Leia giggled and lifted her head. “Daddy, you're silly.”

 

He pursed his lips and gave her a sideways sour look and Leia buried her face in his shoulder, stifling a laugh. “Turning my daughter against me. Nice.” He sighed and looked back at his wife. “Padmè, there's nothing to worry about, I take my job very seriously. Besides, protecting cargo means I can't fight. I won't engage unless there's need to. It's just….flying freighters are boring most days so I can't pass up a little... fun when it comes my way.”

 

“Fun…” She echoed dubiously and crossed her arms lightly. “I thought you have plenty of fun. Fun, for example, is hanging off of your neck.”

 

Anakin carefully craned his head to the side, grinning at the side of his daughter’s face. She leaned forward to catch his eye and they exchanged a look of mischief and amusement so nearly identical there would be no question of their relation.

 

He suddenly swung her around again so she was now cradled in his arms and before she could protest, began to tickle her belly.

 

She let out a loud squeal of laughter and wriggled in his arms.

 

“Fun, huh? We have lots of fun, don't we Leia?” He grinned down at her as he continued to mercilessly tickle her sides.

 

“Nooooo!” She squealed in between peels of laughter.

 

“Leelee?” A sleepy voice cut through the noise of laughter and Anakin paused his tickling to glance towards the children’s bedroom where Luke was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching onto his blanket with the other.

 

“Hi baby.” Padmè greeted sweetly with a smile. “Look who's home.”

 

Luke blinked, registering his father's presence and then a smile split across his face.

 

“Daddy!”

 

He dropped his blanket and ran at his father.

 

Anakin, being the very skilled father of twins that he was, very quickly perched Leia onto his right hip and then opened his other arm to Luke.

 

He grunted at the weight of two toddlers as he lifted Luke onto his other hip.

 

Luke threw his arm around his shoulder and grabbed onto his shirt with the other.

 

Anakin smiled down at him. “Did you miss me, Luke?”

 

Luke nodded vigorously and then rested his head on Anakin's shoulder.

 

Anakin dropped a kiss first to his son's head, “I missed you too,” and then his daughters, “I missed you both very much.”

 

“Why did you go a long time, Daddy?” asked Luke in a small, curious voice.

 

His smile slowly fell. He hated leaving them most of all because of how much they missed him. They had Padmè of course and he knew they loved their mother but he had been their primary caregiver for three years.

 

The first time leaving them had been the worst _,_ for himself and for them. He warned them the night before and left early in the morning before they woke up, thinking it would be easier for them.

 

He was barely off the planet before he sensed their dismay. He was half tempted to turn around and go back, he'd had three years to become almost mentally synched with his children’s emotions and it was excruciating to sense their pain. Padmè called him magic because he could often sense a tantrum before it happened. He was just extremely in tune to their emotions, could sense their pain and their joy.

 

While it did sometimes help to stop a tantrum in its tracks, it did absolutely nothing to help his own anxiety. He should have been used to being separated from his family. He left his mother behind for ten years, he constantly left Padmè during the war but he hadn't had a full day away from their children since they were born.

 

The part of him that was excited to get back into a ship with Artoo at his side fought hard against the part of him that didn't want to leave his children.

 

Thankfully the nervous tension eased the further he got from Coruscant and he was able to fully enjoy his first trip away.

 

That trip, and most trips, were only a day or two at most. He insisted upon it at first so he wouldn’t have to be be away for too long. This particular trip had him away for almost two weeks.

 

“Well, you remember my job don't you, Luke?”

 

Luke lifted his head and nodded. “You're a pilot!”

 

“I am,” he nodded, “and sometimes people need me to fly to places that are a little far away.”

 

“Why?” A favorite question recently for the both of them and Anakin loved their curiosity and loved even more being able to teach them more about the universe.

 

“Do you remember the holo I showed you of the galaxy and how many planets there are?” Both the twins nodded. They loved looking at the holo and asking him about each one he'd been to.

 

“Some planets are very far away and they need some help sometimes. So it is my job to go and help them.”

 

“Isn't that nice of Daddy to do?” Padmè asked them. “He brings food, water and supplies to people who don't have a lot of it.”

 

“You do?” Luke asked, eyes widening in wonder.

 

“I do.”

 

“Daddy.” Leia pulled back to look at him with full admiration “You are a very nice Daddy.”

 

Anakin laughed. “Well thank you, Leia. I'm so glad I have your approval.” He looked back to Luke. “So do you understand why I have to be away sometimes?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Luke nodded. “You help people.”

 

“Yes and I know it feels like I'm away for a long time but I promise I will always come back to you because you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

He leaned his head in until he pressed his forehead gently to his son’s and met his eyes. “Being with you is my absolute favorite place to be.”

 

“Really?” Luke smiled.

 

He lifted his head and nodded. “In the whole wide galaxy.” He promised.

 

“Me too?” Leia piped in and Anakin looked at her with a smile.

 

“Of course, you too. Both of you and your Mama.” He looked up to meet Padme’s eyes and when she smiled he gave her a quick wink.

 

Leia rested her head against his shoulder and he briefly rested his cheek against her hair.

 

“So,” he looked between them both, “what did you two do while I was away? I know that Mama must have done many fun things with you.”

 

“Ummm….” Leia lifted her head and looked up thoughtfully.

 

“Where did we go yesterday Leia?” Padmè prompted her.

 

She gasped excitedly as she remembered.“We went to Mama’s work and I got to sit at her desk!”

 

“You did? Oh I bet the senate loved that.” Anakin shot his wife a knowing smirk.

 

“They weren't thrilled but I had to go in and I had no one to watch them for the day and they were on their best behavior, weren't you?”

 

The twins both nodded. “We were _very_ good,” Leia said, “and Mama said I could be like her when I'm grown! I'm gonna be a _sennytour_.”

 

Anakin smiled fondly at her. “I have no doubt of it, Senator Skywalker. The best senator there ever will be!”

 

Leia nodded her head once, matter of factly but then furrowed her little brow seriously and told him, “But not better than Mama.”

 

“You're right...Mama is a very good Senator but you know what? I think you could be just as good.”

 

“And so do I.” Padmè agreed with a smile, coming up to place a loving hand on Leia’s back. “I told her that the Senate would be very lucky to have a girl like Leia.”

 

Leia beamed proudly.

 

“And Luke too, if he wanted to but he was a little bored, weren’t you?” Padmè asked her son.

 

Luke shook his head. “Not bored!” He exclaimed and turned exuberantly to his father. “Daddy, did you know there are lots of ships that fly outside Mama's window?”

 

“Are there?”

 

“Yeah, so many! Even more than at our window!”

 

“He couldn't keep his eyes off of them...like father, like son.” Padmè commented quietly and Anakin gave her a brief loving smile before turning his attention back to Luke.

 

“One day you might be able to fly one. Would you like that?”

 

Luke’s eyes widened and he started bouncing excitedly. “Yeah! Fly like you!”

 

“Well hopefully not _exactly_ like you.”

 

Luke frowned in confusion. “Daddy is the best pilot in the whole galaxy!”

 

Anakin felt a swell of pride at his son coming to his defense and raised his brow at Padmè, waiting for her response.

 

“Yes, darling, he is a very good pilot but he also is a crazy one.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means I have fun.” Anakin told Luke quietly with a smirk and Luke grinned back at him.

 

“It means he gets into trouble.” Padmè countered quickly, giving him a look.

 

“Oh…” Luke looked at his mother and furrowed his brow thoughtfully and then nodded in resolve. “Well I'm gonna be a good pilot like Daddy but not get in trouble. I don’t like being in trouble.”

 

Padmè smiled and gently rubbed his leg. “That's my good little man.”

 

“Spoil sport.” Anakin muttered and Padmè shot him a look, to which he morphed into a grin.

 

His carefree smile was so captivating, even after three years, she couldn't help but smile back. She would never grow tired of watching the man her husband had become free of the pressures of the Jedi.

 

The twenty five year old father was more reminiscent of the nineteen year old she married, before the Clone Wars, before the nightmares, before Palpatine.

 

He had matured, mostly, but Anakin's recklessness was something that would never change. Though he was admittedly more careful knowing their children waited for him at home.

 

Leia suddenly started to wriggle against his arm, her face pulled in all different directions and she let out soft little grunts.

 

“Are you alright, Le?” Anakin asked, smirking in amusement.

 

Leia sighed. “Daddy your arm is hurting my butt.”

 

Padmè stifled a laugh behind her hand and Anakin raised a brow.

 

“Your butt is hurting my arm.” He countered.

 

“No, your arm is metal, Daddy it _can't_ hurt.”

 

He chuckled low in his throat and smirked at her. “Well you are a smart girl, aren't you?”

 

Leia beamed proudly and he laughed again, kissing her forehead. “Alright down you go, Miss Skywalker.”

 

He knelt down to release them both and once they were on their feet, they looked up at him and he placed a hand on each of their backs and smiled.

 

“Now, go play.”

 

The twins grinned at each other and then ran off together full of giggles.

 

Anakin watched them go and then straightened up with a low groan. He was still in great shape but holding two three year olds for more than a few minutes took its toll on his body.

 

He then turned to Padmè and she met his eyes with a smile. Without another word they rushed toward one another.

 

As their bodies softly collided, Padmè wound her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

“I've missed you.” She sighed against his ear, tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

He closed his eyes and kissed the side of her head. “I've missed you too.” He held onto her for another lingering moment and then pulled back to look down at her.

 

“It's lonely on those trips.”

 

“Even with Artoo?” She asked, her lips pulling up in a small smile.

 

“Artoo is great company but he can't entertain me the same way you can.”

 

Padmè raised her brow and her smile grew as she started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I don't think you would want that kind of entertainment while you're flying.”

 

He returned a smirk of his own and leaned in until their lips were barely separated. “I'm a man of many talents.”

 

“Well I know for a fact that would not be good for business.” She added breathlessly.

 

A low laugh rumbled in his chest. “Perhaps you're right about that. That's alright, it  just gives me something else to look forward to when coming home.”

 

He emphasized his words by pulling her hips to his.

 

Her arms tightened around his neck and wordlessly closed  the remaining distance between them.

 

He kissed her deeply, making up for the days they were apart with passion. She sighed against his mouth and practically melted into his arms.

 

They almost became lost in one another if not for the  the delightful screeches of their children pulling them back to reality.

 

Breaking the kiss, they both turned in their direction and smiled as they watched Luke and Leia running around with toy ships Anakin had made for them.

 

“Where is Threepio?” Anakin wondered as he scanned the room and noticed the droid was still peculiarly absent.

 

“Oh, the children were asleep so I had him run a few errands for me. He should be back soon.”

 

“Errands, huh...only one of his favorite things.” He looked back down at her with a smile.

 

She lightly shrugged. “He was happy to, at least he seemed to be with the lack of both you and Artoo.”

 

Anakin raised a brow. “Threepio? Are you sure you’ve got the right droid? He complains about a lot.”

 

“Hm...yes...and I wonder where he learned that.”

 

“Hey!”

 

She laughed and drew in closer to him. She lifted her hand to smooth away the frown lines on his face which did soften at her touch.

 

“Threepio is a wonderful help while you are away and he definitely learned that from his creator.”

 

His lips twitched in a smirk and his grip tightened on her waist. “I can only take so much credit...he was just a bunch of old parts I put together. He spent an awful lot of time with you and you are wonderful influence. I would know…” He trailed off as he began to lean in towards her and she smiled as she leaned in towards him.

 

He sensed the danger before he knew what it was;  there was the sudden flicker of fear in Padmè’s eyes as her vision flickered past his shoulders and then a loud bang behind them.

 

“Anakin!” Padmè shouted in the same second he spun around, flinging his arms out in the direction of his children.

 

They clung to each other on the floor, quivering and whimpering, their tiny hands thrown out towards the bookcase that was now suspended in air midway toward toppling to the ground.

 

A few books and various objects slipped from the shelves, clattering to the ground around them but the heavy shelves had been stopped from falling on them.

 

Anakin's brow pressed together in concentration and Padmè rushed around him, running to gather her children in her arms.

 

The bookshelf quivered and Anakin concentrated on getting it upright again as Padmè carried the crying twins to the couch.

 

“It's alright, you're okay.” Padmè soothed them, pressing each child's head to her chest, running her hand over their hair, pressing kisses to their heads.

 

Anakin narrowed his eyes and released his hold on the bookshelf once it was once completely upright.

 

He scowled thoughtfully at the bookshelf and then walked over to his family.

 

Padmè glanced up at him, eyes wet with unwashed tears but filled with relief.

 

He forced a small smile to his lips and took the seat to her right.

 

Luke lifted his head as soon as his father sat down. “Daddy…” he whimpered and  rolled over to reach for him.

 

Anakin gathered him into his arms and Luke clutched to him, burying himself against his chest.  “Everything alright, Lukey boy?”

 

He whimpered again, eyes red rimmed and tears rolled down his cheeks, his body still quivering.

 

He held up his hand which seemed a little red from it's impact with the bookshelf but otherwise unharmed.

 

Anakin gently cradled Luke's hand in his own and gave him a gentle smile. “What this? That's all?”

 

He kissed the palm of his son’s hand. “There….you're okay, son.”  Luke sniffled but gave a watery smile in return.

 

As Luke settled back against his chest, his smile faded as his mind replayed the event that just happened.

 

He felt the small disturbance in the Force, had turned around, noticed the bookshelf, and reacted accordingly. However, while his use of the force did stop the bookcase from falling, there was also something else acting upon it.

 

His mind flickered to the image of his children, their hands outstretched, a reflex to protect themselves from the danger threatening them.

 

The truth hit him hard and fast. His children had used the Force.

 

He held Luke a little tighter, resting his chin gently atop his son's head, rubbing his back as he slowly calmed.

 

As the fear and adrenaline of the situation faded, and the twins recovered from their tiny shock, they started to grow a little restless in their arms.

 

“Are you okay, Leia?” Padmè asked, giving her daughter another thorough check for any visible injuries.

 

Leia nodded, sniffling quietly. “Yes, Mama.”

 

Padmè smiled softly and used her thumb to brush away the remaining tear tracks on Leia’s cheeks.

 

“Good.” She then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Can I go play again?” Leia asked and Luke lifted his head, looking over to his mother, also eager to hear the answer.

 

“Yes you can but no more running, okay?”

 

Leia nodded. “‘kay.” She looked over at her brother and they shared only a look, their faces melting into smiles and they climbed off their parents’ laps.

 

 

 

Anakin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs, his brow furrowed.

 

“Is something wrong Anakin?” Padmè whispered, voice laced with worry as they watched their children run back off to their play area. “They're alright. You saved them.”

 

Anakin sighed. “They are unharmed, yes, but Padmè…”

 

Anakin glanced meaningfully towards the children who were already full of smiles and had poured out a box of blocks between them.

 

“They used the Force.”

 

Padmè's eyes widened and glanced between him and the children. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” He turned back to her. “I was not the only one acting on that bookcase. They reacted only to save themselves and I doubt they could have supported it without my help but it was their initial reaction that kept it from toppling immediately. When you took them away, I felt it release and I knew...they had a grip on it too.”

 

Padmè sat in silence for a moment, observing the children playing and her brow slowly pressed down. “But they're so young…”

 

Anakin inhaled and crossed his arms lightly. “It's not unheard of...the Sith themselves even discovered force sensitive children not much older than Luke and Leia and given my high midichlorian count, I knew they would also be force sensitive. I was keeping an eye out for it but I still didn't think…” he sighed again as he rested back.

 

Padmè frowned thoughtfully. “Should we contact Obi-Wan?”

 

Anakin's face twitched and he scoffed quietly.  “We don't need Obi-Wan.”

 

“Anakin, he's our friend.” She laid her hand gently on his arm.

 

“Yes but I am their father.” He said almost harshly and at Padmè's look, his face softened and he gave her an apologetic look.

 

The thought of handing his children over to the Jedi was not an option. He regarded Obi-Wan as a friend and took to heart his mentorship but refused to allow the same teachings for his children.  “We don't need to involve the Jedi in this. I can handle it.”

 

“Okay.” She said softly and gently squeezed his arm. “I trust you, Ani, but what do we do? They are just barely three years old, they're not going to understand the power they have.”

 

“It's a part of who they are, Padmè, we can't suppress it.”

 

She slid her hand up his arm, sensing his growing agitation. He was tense but calmed at her touch.

 

“I don't want to suppress them but I want them to be safe. They are so young, Ani, they won't understand what they can do, or how to use it…”

 

“I can teach them. They're smart, Leia was practically running before she could walk and Luke not far behind her.”

 

“I know you can and I know how smart and clever they are but they're still just babies. You were nine when the Jedi found you.”

 

“I had no idea what I was capable of until I stated training under Obi-Wan. We don't know the full extent of their abilities yet and I don't  think  they even know what they did. I don’t think we have anything to worry about just yet but we can test their midichlorian count and go from there. I didn't think a test would be necessary until they were older but clearly to have it manifest so early it must be high.”

 

A smile slowly pulled at his lips as the full weight of the situation seemed to finally sink in.

 

“Our children are special, Padmè.”

 

His children were becoming more and more like him, possessed the same gifts he had, and now he had the chance to train them how he wanted. There were no rules of the Jedi to stop him.

 

Padmè also smiled but hers was more hesitant. “Of course they are.”

 

“They will need to be trained. Not yet,” he assured her as her eyes widened,  “They're still young and they seemed to only call to the force out of instinct. One day, though, they will realize what they can do and they'll need to know how to use their abilities safely. I'll keep an eye on them because once they do realize what they can do they'll start experimenting. I haven't used the force much since I left the Order, I really haven't had the need, but maybe I should start to.”

 

He pressed his lips together thoughtfully and slowly rose to his feet. He took a few steps forward, turned his hand behind him and almost immediately a book flew into his open hand.

 

He tightly grasped it and turned around to present it to Padmè with a small grin. “If they see me using it, it won't be strange to them, and they'll be excited instead of afraid when they start to notice they can use it too.”

 

“Ani,” She slowly stood and walked over to meet him, “I agree with you and I think that is a brilliant idea but please... don't show off.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Show off?”

 

She gave him a knowing but loving look. “Anakin, you are the biggest show off I have ever known and it worked for me, sometimes, but we do not need our small children trying to show off for you.”

 

“Simple and easy…” he turned a smirk down to the book which was now levitating just slightly above his hand. He kept it suspended for a few seconds and then slowly lowered it back to his palm. “No harm done.”

 

“Thank you.” She let out a small breath of relief and smiled. “When they're old enough I'm sure you'll have more than enough time to all show off together once they know what they're doing.”

 

“Yes.” He looked up and over to where they sat, helping each other build a building out of blocks. Luke handed Leia a small piece to carefully lay on the top. Her little tongue slipped out of her mouth as she balanced on her knees trying to carefully place the block on top of the ever growing pile. Upon the successful placement, she plopped back down with a pleased grin and reached around to hand Luke the next piece. 

 

“It's not that time yet.”

 

She saddled up to his side and wrapped one arm around his back while the other rested over his heart. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Yes, let them remain our babies for a little while longer.”

 

Part of him couldn't wait until they were older, to see who they would grow into, so he could do train with them but his chest also tightened a little at the thought.

 

The last three years had already passed so quickly, the day they were born seemed as if it was just yesterday. Yet there he stood already contemplating their training.

 

They were granted the carefree childhood he had never had and he was not about to take any of that time away from them.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Year 5 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter to date but it does set up the future for this family quite a bit so enjoy!

Padmè slowly cracked her eyes open. The soft morning light was just beginning to filter in through the window. She felt Anakin's body pressed against her back, the weight of his arm slung over her and the warmth of the room secured her peace and comfort. 

 

She knew just by the sound of his breathing that he was also awake but neither said a word, wanting to enjoy the peaceful silence of morning for a little while longer. Anakin must have felt the same because his hand tightened its grip where it rested on her upper thigh and he released a contented sigh and only moved in closer to her.

 

She had learned as someone with a job in politics, especially during war times, that quiet mornings did not last long. She always had to be up and ready to face any problem that may arise. When she became a mother it only decreased the frequency of these peaceful, lazy mornings.

 

As the children grew they became less and less dependent on her and Anakin. They slept in and so could they and though both of their jobs sometimes woke them at the early hours, there was the occasional morning they could enjoy only the silence and one another’s presence. 

 

She intended to soak in every second of the quiet morning she could. The kids were still asleep, neither she nor Anakin had to be working with the added bonus of being away from Coruscant for the week.

 

It had been far too long since she visited Naboo and her home planet always brought an extra sense of comfort. Coruscant had become her home because her home was anywhere Anakin and their children would be but Naboo always had that extra special something that eased her mind.

 

She closed her eyes, a small peaceful smile on her lips, and listened to the relaxing sounds of Anakin’s breathing and the early morning bird song.

 

She almost began to drift off again when she heard movement from down the hall and then the familiar, not so quiet sound of small footsteps.

 

“I suppose it was too much to ask for one morning of peace while we're here?” Padme's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

 

Anakin grunted quietly and pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Perhaps if we pretend we are asleep they won't bother us yet.” He murmured.

 

She shifted on the bed, pressing her back into Anakin’s chest and tugged gently at his arm as if it were a blanket. He happily obliged and tightened his hold around her. 

 

She held her breath as the footsteps drew closer and then the door opened.

 

“Mama?” A young voice tried to whisper.

 

“They are  _ sleeping  _ Luke.” Answered his sister. 

 

Luke stepped quietly into the room and Padmè listened to the sound of his steps getting closer and closer until he stopped just beside the bed.

 

Anakin hid his face against his wife's shoulder to hide his smile but Padmè had a harder time keeping the smile off her lips. 

 

Finally she could no longer keep up the charade of sleep and she opened her eyes to meet the bright baby blues of her son staring directly at her. 

 

“Good morning, Luke.” She greeted sweetly.

 

Luke’s face lit up in a smile. “Mama's awake, Le!” He announced and Leia ran over to join her brother.

 

Anakin sighed, resigned to the fact he would not be spending any more time that morning alone with Padmè and also lifted his head, smiling tiredly at his children.

 

“What are you two doing awake so early, hm?” 

 

Leia’s brow pressed down in a very familiar expression. “It’s not that early, Daddy, the sun is awake!” She pointed enthusiastically at the window.

 

“Yeah,” Luke agreed with a nod and a grin, “ _ and  _ because you said we could go to the waterfall!”

 

Padmè smiled fondly and propped herself up on her elbow. Anakin momentarily fell onto his back and then slowly sat up himself, peering down at the twins.

 

“You are really excited to see that waterfall, aren't you?”

 

They both nodded exuberantly, Leia’s smile growing to match her brother’s in equal excitement. 

 

“You said it was the most beautiful place in the whole wide galaxy!” Leia said, throwing out her arms.

 

Padmè laughed quietly. “Well, I think it is. One of the most beautiful places, anyway.”

 

“So we’re going right?” Luke asked impatiently.

 

Padmè scooted over on the bed and then patted the empty space beside her. “Yes but come on up here. Daddy and I have something to give you first.”

 

The twins exchanged curious but excited looks and then one by one climbed up onto the bed.

 

“What is it?” Leia asked, crawling to her father's feet as Luke plopped himself down near their mother.

 

“Well...to start with…” Anakin smirked and quickly leaned forward to gather Leia into his arms. She squealed in surprise but fell easily into his lap with laughter. 

 

Luke grinned as Padmè reached for him and snuggled comfortably into his mother’s lap.

 

“You get a big hug.” He  gently squeezed Leia to his chest.

 

“And a big kiss.” Padmè finished, tightening her hold on Luke and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He scrunched up his nose but let out another peel of laughter. 

 

Anakin did the same to Leia, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she smiled up at him.

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“Because you love us more than anything in the whole wide galaxy?” Leia asked. 

 

“Well yes, of course, we always love you.” Padmè answered with a smile. “But today is extra special because…”

 

Leia gasped as she suddenly remembered, lifting her head and nearly bumping into Anakin’s chin who quickly dodged the collision. “Because today is my birthday!”

 

“Mine too!” Luke chimed in, eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Yes,” Padmè ran her hand affectionately over Luke's unruly bedhead. “It is your birthday today.”

 

“And we are five years old!” Leia stated confidently with a proud little smile. 

 

“That’s right you beautiful, smart girl…” Padme reached over to lovingly caress her cheek and Anakin dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“And Luke, my son?” 

 

“Yes, Mama?” 

 

She smiled at him warmly. “You are very clever and so wonderful and I love you very, very much.” 

 

Luke grinned, beaming. “Thank you, Mama. You are very smart and very pretty.” 

 

Padme grinned and gathered him in for another hug which he gladly returned. “Thank you, Luke.” 

 

“Well I’m starting to feel a little left out over here.” Anakin said in mock offense. 

 

“Daddy,” Leia turned her head to look up at him and Anakin raised his brow. “You are very smart…” 

 

“...and you can do awesome things…” Luke chimed in. “And you are the best pilot  _ ever.” _

 

“Not to inflate your ego or anything.” Padme muttered quietly with a small smile and Anakin grinned at her. 

 

“Thank you, Luke and Leia, those are very nice things to say.” 

 

Padme just shook her head and ran her hand along Luke’s back to draw his attention back to her. “How about you go get dressed and then I'll make you a very special breakfast.” 

 

“Panna cakes?” Luke asked hopefully and Leia sat up, equally hopeful. 

 

“Your very favorite.” Padmè smiled and tapped his nose. 

 

“Yes!” he cheered and threw his arms around her neck. “Thank you, Mama!” 

 

Padmè laughed and hugged him and then  he slithered out of her lap and off the bed. “Come on Le!” 

 

Leia gave one last hug to Anakin and climbed off the bed to follow after Luke. 

 

“So much for a quiet morning.” Anakin sighed, resting back with a small smirk. “Panna cakes? They'll be off the walls.”

 

Padmè smiled and leaned in toward him. “Yes, but it is their birthday and I wasn't the one who introduced it to them.” 

 

Anakin smiled impishly and she laughed quietly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

  
  


\----

 

Padmè stepped out to the delightful sound of the morning chatter of the Skywalker household. 

 

Luke and Leia were dressed and seated at the table, already consuming the first round of Panna cakes while Anakin worked in the kitchen.  

 

“Mama, do you want a Panna cake?” Leia asked as she walked into the room. 

 

Padmè smiled kindly at her but as the sweet smell of the dough and syrup reached her, her stomach twisted in a swell of nausea. 

 

She lightly bit down on her tongue to keep the feeling at bay. She swallowed thickly once it passed and shook her head, smiling at her. “No thank you, Leia. I will let you two have them.” She instead grabbed a fruit from the bowl on the table.

 

“Are you enjoying them?” 

 

“Ve'Mush!” Luke nodded enthusiastically with a mouthful.

 

“Luke, don't talk with your mouthful.” Padmè kindly reminded him. 

 

He started to apologize and then slapped his hands over his mouth, chewing almost comically large underneath while looking innocently up at her. 

 

She smiled and ran her fingers through his still uncombed hair. “But I'm glad you are enjoying your breakfast.” She leaned down to kiss the top of his head and he lowered his hands and beamed a closed mouth smile.

 

Leaving the kids to their breakfasts she turned to Anakin. 

 

He turned around and leaned against the counter, eyeing her as if she were a delicious Panna cake herself. 

 

Being that it was just her husband and her children in her company she took to wearing a simple blue dress with a white shawl to cover her exposed shoulders. 

 

Anakin always had such an intensity in his stare that made her knees weak. 

 

She walked over to him with a smile and hummed as she kissed him, tasting the syrup on his lips. 

 

As the smell assaulted her again, her stomach rolled and she clenched her jaw. 

 

“You look beautiful.” He complimented with a charming smile.

 

She swallowed thickly and smiled up at him. “Thank you.” 

 

As the batter sizzled behind him, he turned back around and she released a quiet breath, her smile fading. 

 

She didn't want to hide it from him, the actual truth was she couldn't wait to tell him what she had found out almost a week ago.

 

She wanted to surprise him in a romantic way, and knowing they were going to Naboo, the place where they had been married, she decided to wait. 

 

With both of their busy work schedules, she thankfully had managed to hide her sickness from him but it continued to grow worse as the weeks drew on and she knew she couldn't wait much longer. He was far too perceptive and she knew she was not as subtle as she liked to believe.

 

“Who wants more Panna Cakes?” Anakin asked, turning back around with a freshly made stack. 

 

“Me!” The twins exclaimed in unison and Anakin laughed quietly as he walked over to them, placing the plate down on the table and then took the seat beside Leia. 

 

Luke and Leia eagerly reached for another cake and started to eat and Anakin grabbed one for himself. 

 

“Are you sure you don't want any?” Anakin asked her. “They’re going quick.”

 

Padmè smiled weakly and held up the fruit in her hand. “I'm positive. I am perfectly content with this.” She took a good natured bite and it was better than the Panna Cakes but still her stomach protested. 

 

“Your loss then.” Anakin shrugged. “They're pretty good if I say so myself. What do you two think?”

 

“The  _ best! _ ” Leia proclaimed and Luke nodded silently in agreement, his mouth once again full. Anakin smiled and kissed the side of her head. 

 

Padmè smiled, watching them for a minute as she slowly ate away at the fruit. Then she made herself a bowl of porridge to help settle her stomach and keep her sustained for the morning ahead of them.

 

As she made her way over to the table with her prepared breakfast she noticed  Luke was leaning over the table, his hand hovering over the bowl of fruit, his brow furrowed in concentration.

 

Below his hand, one of the fruits hovered and wobbled in the air. 

 

“Luke, honey,” She began as she approached the seat next to him, “I love that you are practicing but remember what I said? Not with your food.”

 

Luke smiled sheepishly and let the fruit fall back into the bowl with a little bang. “Sorry, Mama…” 

 

Padmè exchanged a look with Anakin who was attempting to hide his proud little smile and he only shrugged. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and took her seat. 

 

“Dad, can we practice later?” Leia asked looking up at him.

 

“You sure can, Le.” He smiled fondly and affectionately ran his fingers over her hair. “We will have plenty of opportunity and space to practice by the falls.” 

 

Leia grinned in satisfaction and shared an excited look with Luke. 

 

They were just over four years old when they discovered their ability to use the force and it had happened completely by accident.

 

Leia was determined to get something out of reach and in the process of reaching for it, her hand outstretched, the object wobbled and then fell into her open hand. 

 

She screamed in delight and nearly gave them both  a heart attack from the next room. She excitedly explained what had happened, said she could “move things like Daddy!” which prompted Luke to try to do the same. 

 

Before they became carried away with the excitement of their newly discovered abilities, they set them down for a serious talk and explanation of what the Force was and how they should use it. They seemed to understand and Anakin almost looked to be more excited than they were to finally be able to teach them. 

 

Over the last several months they had set rules but allowed them to practice their new found abilities as much as they wanted, provided that one of them was nearby to supervise. 

 

Admittedly, at first Padmè had been a little worried about how Anakin would handle their training. 

 

She remembered his teaching methods when he was a Jedi and trained Ahsoka. They were sometimes questionable but she soon realized that training a Jedi padawan and training his four year olds was much different and he knew the difference. 

 

He was not training them in a midst of a war to go and fight in that war. He was teaching them to use their natural abilities in a safe and natural way. 

 

The twins absolutely loved the extra bonding time they got to spend with their father. He was patient in teaching them and encouraged them to try new ways to safely use their abilities.

 

She sometimes wished he would get over his pride and talk to Obi-Wan. She did understand his reservations about involving the Jedi in their children's lives but It was his reservation to talk to Obi-Wan. That almost drove him to the Dark Side and she just hoped in time that Anakin would learn that Obi-Wan was far more than just another Jedi. He had practically raised Anakin and he was not only a friend but family. 

 

When Anakin did break free of Palpatine’s grip on his mind, the first person he turned to was her, the second was Obi-Wan and the Jedi gladly took the stand to defend Anakin at any cost. 

 

Obi-Wan visited them just hours after the twins birth, with no resentment that Anakin had left, but looked upon their new family with affection and joy. 

 

It was something that Anakin could not see but she certainly could, everytime they were together. They argued like brothers  but looked at one another with a love that only brothers could share and even something she could not understand. They were connected through the Force, a bond between master and apprentice that was strong and true and both stubbornly refused to acknowledge actually existed. 

 

He didn't express it very often but there was no doubting the affection that Obi-Wan held for his former padawan and their family. 

 

She hoped that as the children grew older, and they took more risks to develop their skills, that Anakin would no doubt encourage, that the highly skilled Jedi Master would be involved in that part of their lives, imparting his words of wisdom.

 

For now, they were just starting and understood the rules set for them and kept to manipulating the force around small objects and she knew Anakin could manage it and she was relatively unconcerned. 

 

“I’m done!” Luke announced, placing down his fork and looked anxiously at his parents. “Can we go now?”

 

“Patience, young Skywalker.” Anakin gave him a look. “Your mother and Leia are still eating breakfast. We don't want to rush them, do we?” 

 

Luke glanced first to Leia and then to Padmè and then sighed quietly but shook his head. “No.”

 

Padmè smiled at him warmly and reached out to touch his shoulder. “Don't worry, Luke. We will be leaving very soon.  If you're done eating your breakfast how about you go and clean up?” 

 

“Okay!” Luke hopped off his chair and grabbed his plate and ran over to drop it in the sink and ran out of the room toward the refresher. 

 

She watched him go with an affectionate smile, remembering a just as helpful and kind little boy. 

 

Her attention was suddenly drawn to him, now twenty years older, smiling as he held out a fork for their now five year old daughter. 

 

Leia gave him a look that said she most certainly did not need her father feeding her but the longer they stared at one another, Leia finally relented and took the bite off his fork. 

 

Then, as if to prove she was his equal, she stabbed a piece on her plate with her fork and held it out for him. His smile widened as he happily took the bite from her. 

 

He chewed a few bites and then coughed and sat back in his chair, his eyes widening. 

 

Both Padmè and Leia watched him in faint amusement and concern.

 

He swallowed what was in his mouth and gave Leia a look.

 

“Leia Skywalker do you drown your Panna cakes in syrup?”

 

She grinned in satisfaction and nodded. “They are good that way, Daddy.”

 

He cleared his throat, his eyes watered from the stress of coughing. “I feel like I just drank sweet sludge.” His nose crinkled as he reached for a glass of water to wash it down and Padmè stifled a laugh behind her hand. 

 

He coughed one last time and then looked back down at Leia with a mock stern look. “And that young lady is why we don't have Panna cakes every day.” 

 

Leia giggled and just brought another piece to her own mouth. 

 

\--

 

After breakfast, they packed up the picnic baskets and an extra pair of clothes for them all and headed out for the falls. 

 

In the vast expanse of the grassland, Luke and Leia were practically skipping in excitement, taking in the beautiful fields of Naboo, scenery the likes of which they had never seen before.

 

Anakin and Padmè had been holding onto their hands but as their excitement only continued to grow, they finally released them and allowed them to run ahead. They slowed their pace but made sure to keep them in sight. 

 

‘They strolled in calm silence, listening to the sounds of their children’s delightful chatter and laughter as they frolicked through the grass. 

 

Suddenly Anakin dropped out of sight and she turned to find him.

 

“Anakin?” She gasped. He lay still and quiet, face down in the grass. “Anakin, wh…”

 

Her eyes narrowed in a sudden realization and she huffed. She shook her head, throwing her hands on her hips. “Ani, I am not falling for that again.”

 

Her husband then rolled over, already laughing. 

 

She couldn't help but smile as he sat up. He rested back on his elbows and grinned up at her, bits of grass stuck to his hair. 

 

Looking down at him she fell in love with him all over again.

 

He was as handsome as ever and even more so. His facial features were well defined, now having lost all the remaining baby fat. He was no longer a boy of nineteen but a man - husband and father.

 

A man who had seen and done too much and whose truly joyful grin  was far too frequently seen. 

 

In that moment, he was that nineteen year old spirit again. 

 

His joyful grin suddenly morphed into something more mischievous and her face fell as she realized his thought. 

 

He shot up and grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto of him.

 

“Anakin!” She protested in laughter.

 

He placed both hands on her hips and rolled her over until she was pressed into the ground. 

 

For a moment her stomach rolled and her head spun but she fought back the feeling. 

 

She let out a hard puff of air and her eyes narrowed playfully as she met his mischievous grin.

 

She pushed at his shoulders, rolling him over and his hands still secure on her hips, pulled her with him. 

 

Once again they were rolling in the field, their shared laughter joining that of their children's in the air. 

 

Finally when Padmè could take no more of the constant rolling, she stopped them and pinned Anakin to the ground, both of them a little out of breath.

 

“We are too old for this.” She laughed, shaking her head. 

 

He only laughed with her and brushed her wavy hair out of her face and then caressed his hand affectionately across her cheek. 

 

Her stomach flipped, the good way this time, as she caught his heated gaze. 

 

“Now I can do what I couldn't do then.” His fingers still cupping the side of her face, he guided her face down to his where he captured her lips in a kiss. 

 

She remembered staring down at the young Anakin and wanting so badly to kiss him. That memory flashed across her minds eye and she pushed herself deeper into his kiss. 

 

They had come so far, grown so much since then. Their lives had changed so much it seemed like a lifetime ago that their budding love was forbidden. Living as they did now, completely free and happy with their family, she couldn’t imagine how she ever lived with that secret and so incredibly grateful she no longer had to.

 

“I love you.” She whispered against his lips once the parted. She smiled slowly and brushed her nose affectionately against his. 

 

Her heart leapt as his free hand brushed across her abdomen. She longed to tell him what he did not know and almost broke to tell him then and there. Her heart raced in anticipation but she held back. She had a plan and this moment, as romantic as it might have been, was not it.

 

He gently rolled his body so she slipped off of him and onto the ground beside him. He tucked her against his side and turned his head to softly kiss her once more. 

 

Afterwards she rested her head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heart beating. 

 

They lay like that for a minute, eyes closed, Anakin gently trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

 

Padmè suddenly lifted her head, her brow furrowing. 

 

“It's quiet.” Padmè observed and Anakin hummed quietly keeping his eyes closed. 

 

“Too quiet.” Panic slowly began to rise in her. “Where are the twins?” she started to sit up but he grabbed her arm gently to hold her down. She turned an inquisitive look on him. He cracked his eyes open and there was a calm smirk on his lips. 

 

“Listen again.” He said quietly.

 

She did and for a few long seconds heard nothing but the gentle whistling of the breeze, the singing of the birds and the rush of the falls in the distance. Then she finally heard it - a gentle rustling in the grass not too far  behind them and hushed whispering.

 

Anakin placed a finger to his lips and winked. Relaxing, she smiled and slowly lowered herself back down beside him. 

 

They listened as the rustling got closer and closer until finally they were ambushed by a pair of five year olds. 

 

Luke first pounced on his father and Amakin released Padmè to grab onto his son, the both of them laughing. 

 

Leia ran up to her mother and Padmè reached for her with a wide smile. Leia fell laughing into her arms and Padmè fell back into the cushioning grass.

 

Leia wiggled in her mother's grasp and their combined laughter continued until Leia's knee collided hard with her stomach. 

 

She felt the blow and the pain, though somewhat dull, radiated up and transformed into panic. She gasped sharply and grabbed hold of her daughter. 

 

“Be careful, Leia!” She snapped and her harsh tone froze Leia in place and even caused Anakin to stop and look over. 

 

Padmè was infrequently short with them unless she had to be. Her parenting style was calm but authoritative, the same way she dealt with matters of the senate. 

 

“What happened, are you alright?” Anakin asked, his brow furrowing in concern as he glanced between his wife and daughter. 

 

Luke froze still perched on his father’s lap and looked over in curiosity.

 

Leia rolled off of her slowly,  wide-eyed and confused. “I'm sorry, Mama…”

 

An instant look of regret crossed Padme's features and she shook her head, reaching back for her daughter. She placed her hand on her face and softly caressed her cheek. “No, I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to yell at you, you didn't do anything wrong. My stomach just hurts a little today that's all.”

 

Anakin frowned and sat up slowly, keeping a steady hand on Luke. “You don't feel well? You didn't tell me.”

 

She turned a small smile on him. “It's no matter, I'm alright.” 

 

Leia slowly leaned back in and gently rested her head on top of Padme's stomach. “I'm sorry, Mama I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Padmè placed her hand on top of Leia's head. “I know you didn't, Leia. Come here…”

 

She then opened her arms and Leia sat up and slowly fell into her mother's open arms. 

 

“I love you very much, Leia. You're my very good girl.” Padmè whispered against her hair and closed her eyes, fighting against the tears that helplessly sprung to her eyes. 

 

“I love you too, Mama.” Leia murmured against her chest. 

 

Padmè held her until the pressure behind her eyes subsided. She hated that she couldn't control her emotions and she hated that she snapped so harshly at her daughter. 

 

Then she pressed another kiss to her cheek as she pulled away and gave her a smile.

 

Padmè glanced over to Anakin and found him watching her, his face still contorted in concern. 

 

She gave him a reassuring smile but his eyes only narrowed further. He was far too intuitive for his own good sometimes. 

 

“Alright you two,” his eyes swept over her once more and he placed his hands on Luke's back, “I think it's time to go home.”

 

“What?” they gasped and  turned to look at him with wide eyes.  

 

“We haven't seen the falls!” 

 

His eyes narrowed slightly. “Are you arguing with me, Leia?”

 

Her face pulled into a scowl and matching pairs of fiery eyes met until Leia crossed her arms and bowed her chin to her chest. “No…” she grumbled. 

 

Padmè rubbed her back gently and frowned at her husband in annoyance. “Anakin, please relax. They are right, we promised to take them to see the falls.”

 

“You aren't feeling well.” He answered, turning those fiery eyes on her. An expression that worked to discipline their children but had no effect on her.

 

“And I told you it was no matter.” She shot back. “ It's just a minor stomach ache. I can handle it. It's their birthday and they've been looking forward to it for days. I am fine so we are taking them to the falls.” 

 

She swiftly stood up and ignored the little flip her stomach took and the wave of nausea that followed. “Leia,” she held out her hand for her daughter and Leia's scowl melted away as she leapt up to take her mother hand.

 

“Luke,” she held out her other hand and Luke quickly glanced down at his father, his eyes slightly wide, not oblivious to the tension between his parents, and then rolled off of him and ran over to take Padme's hand. 

 

Her nausea calming, she smiled at them warmly. “Let's go my darlings.” 

 

Without another word or look to Anakin she started to lead the way towards the falls. 

 

Perhaps it wasn’t fair of her to be annoyed with him, after all she was the one keeping him in the dark about the reason for her sickness, a reason that would ease his worry at once, but she wished he would take her word for what it was. 

 

Anakin glowered after them, his eyes narrowed and then he groaned and hopped to his feet and followed behind them.

 

It was a silent journey to the falls, except for Luke and Leia, who expressed their joy and awe at everything they saw.

 

Anakin kept a close distance behind them and Padmè was aware of his presence but refused to look back at him. 

 

“Look!” Leia shouted and threw out her finger as they rounded a hill and the falls finally came into view. 

 

Padmè felt her tension easing as she took in the magnificent view. She had been there more times than she could count but the beauty of her home world always took her breath away. 

 

She loved finally being able to share it with her children, to look at their faces as they looked upon the wondrous landscapes of Naboo in awe. 

 

“Wow…” Luke muttered, his eyes widening. “They're  _ huge!”  _

 

Padmè laughed quietly. “Yes they are big, aren't they?” 

 

“Mama what are  _ those?” _ Luke pointed in wide-eyed wonder to the large beasts roaming and grazing around the field. 

 

“They’re called Shaaks, Luke. They are very friendly animals but you have to be careful around them.”

 

“Why, Mama?” Leia asked. “Doesn’t friendly mean they won’t hurt us?”

 

“You’re right, sweetheart, they won't hurt you on purpose but they are very big. You don't want one of them to accidentally sit on you.”

 

The twins burst into giggles and her smile grew, the sound delightful and infectious. 

 

As they walked, her mind drifted to the last time she was there with Anakin, how he had tried to show off by riding one. Her heart softened a little at the memory. 

 

Luke and Leia gawked in awe as they wandered past the Shaaks, and a few looked up to observe them curiously.

 

“Mama, that one is looking at me.” Leia whispered, keeping a wide eyed stare on one who looked back at them while grazing. 

 

“We are just as fascinating to them as they are to us.” Padmè explained.

 

“Can I touch it?” 

 

Generally, the Shaaks were very friendly and welcoming to other creatures but she had slight reservations about letting her children roam right up to them. “Let me see first. You stay right here.”

 

She released their hands and walked over to the Shaak, who lifted it's head as she approached.

 

It's eyes watched her curiously and she smiled and slowly outstretched her hand and placed it gently on its side. 

 

It snuffled and then returned to peacefully grazing. 

 

She smiled, her worry tamed and called to Luke and Leia and they approached swiftly. 

 

“Do just like I did and touch it very gently.”  Padmè instructed.

 

Leia stepped forward first and placed her hand below Padme's. Her face scrunched up and she laughed quietly as she ran her hand slowly across it's skin. “It feels funny.”

 

Luke quickly stepped up beside his sister and also placed his hand on the animal and his face lit in a smile.

 

Living on a city planet meant that Luke and Leia were not exposed to large animals very often, except to view them through holos.

 

Their awe and joy at being able to interact with the Shaak was a priceless moment she wouldn't trade for anything. 

 

After a minute, a few other particularly curious Shaaks wandered over, delighting Luke and Leia to no end. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

She stole a glance over her shoulder at Anakin's grunt and stifled a laugh.

 

One of the Shaaks had approached him from behind and was curiously sniffing at their picnic baskets. 

 

“That's not yours.” He told the animal and shifted them to his other hand. The Shaak lifted it's head and snuffled at him and he rolled his eyes before patting its side. 

 

After they spent a few more minutes with the Shaaks they continued on towards the falls. She once again took both of their hands as she walked with them along the banks of the rivers and they both gawked at the immensity of the waterfalls.

 

After taking in the beauty of the falls, they turned their attention to the beauty of the water just at their feet. They stopped at a small shore, a little further from the falls where the water was calm and lapped gently at the sandy shore.

 

“Mama, can we go into the water?” Luke asked.

 

They had been learning to swim in one of the local pools and Padmè felt fairly confident in their ability as long as they didn't go too deep. 

 

“Yes but stay close to the shore. There are other creatures who live in the water and you do not want to disturb them.” 

 

They cheered in joy, shed their shoes and then took off towards the water.

 

She settled herself down on a rock, smiling as she watched the children wade slowly and carefully into the water. 

 

Anakin came and sat quietly beside her. 

 

“Look at them.” Padmè said quietly keeping her eyes upon them.  “Look how happy they are.” Leia squealed as Luke gently splashed some water in her direction. Her eyes narrowed and she splashed him back, earning a laugh from him. “I wouldn't take this experience away from them for anything.”

 

He propped his legs up on the rock and rested his elbows over his knees. “You should have at least told me you weren't feeling well.” He said, turning his head to her.

 

She sighed heavily and turned to him. “Anakin, I'm not  _ dying. _ I'm…” she cut herself off, pressing her lips together and looked back out over the falls.

 

She couldn't tell him, not here, not like that. 

 

“What?” He prodded. 

 

“I’m…” she sighed again and shook her head. “...just having a little bit of nausea today, that's all.”

 

He was quiet and she could feel his stare on her but she kept her eyes on the children. 

 

They were nearly waist deep in the water and walking slowly in circles, enraptured by the view the crystal clear water gave them to the bottom.

 

Anakin finally let out a quiet sigh and he dropped his head. 

 

His hand moved and fell softly on top of hers. “I'm sorry. Perhaps I overreacted a little.”

 

“A little?” She turned to him, her brow raised. 

 

“Alright,” He rolled his eyes, “I definitely overreacted but you know how I worry about you.”

 

She could see the concern in his eyes and her face softened in a smile and she leaned in to him, “Yes I know and I keep telling you there is no need. I would tell you if I thought there was something to worry about. Today is not about me it's about them and celebrating the five amazing years we've had with them.” 

 

She turned her gaze back to Luke and Leia with a smile. Luke had his hands cupped and full of sand and rocks and they both awed at the variety of shapes and colors.

 

“You're right.” Anakin relaxed, his lips pulling in a small smile as he moved his hand back to prop behind her, bringing himself closer to her. 

 

“I know.” 

 

They met each other’s gaze and she laughed quietly before resting her head lightly on his shoulder. 

 

“Ask me if you're concerned, Ani.  Don't decide for me. I know you are just acting out of love but please don't presume to know you know what's best for me especially without discussing it with me first.”

 

“I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. That's the woman I first admired and then fell in love with and continue to love every day. The woman who is not afraid to put herself in danger to get things done. My beautiful, strong and brave Queen Amidala…”

 

She hummed and reached for his free hand. “My sweet but stubborn Ani who always wants to protect me anyway.”

 

He groaned quietly but  then pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I would do anything for you.” 

 

She squeezed his hand. “I know and I would do anything for you. I love you, Ani, so much but please try to trust my word.”

 

“I do trust you.” He insisted. “Unfortunately that doesn't always stop the worry...and…” he sighed quietly. “I've never heard you snap at the kids like that, not when you weren't overly tired or afraid for their safety.”

 

She closed her eyes tightly. “I shouldn't have done that.” She said quietly. “I overreacted but there is nothing to worry about. I promise you.”

 

“Alright.” He conceded. “I believe you.” She wasn't sure if he did but at least he was not pressing the issue further. She resolved to tell him the truth soon.

 

Luke suddenly came splashing up through the water and back onto land, still cupping a handful of sand and rocks.

 

He approached them with a grin and they sat up to engage with him. 

 

“Look what I found! Aren't they nice? And one of the rocks is  _ moving.  _ I think it's an animal.”

 

He presented his cupped hands to his parents and they smiled in fascination at the objects in his hand. 

 

“Let me see…” Anakin cupped one hand below his son’s and gently poked at the brightly colored rocks in his hand with the tip of his finger. A slimy little creature poked out of the shell and Luke's eyes lit up in fascination.

 

“Ah, you're right about that Luke but they are water creatures so you should probably put him back so he can breathe.”

 

Luke gasped in faint horror. “Sorry...” he whispered to his hands and then ran back to the shore and lowered his hands back into the water. 

 

He smiled and waved as he watched the little creature swim away. “Bye!” 

 

Padmè smiled and laughed in proud delight. “Oh he is such a sweet boy.”

 

“He leaned from his Mama…” Anakin smiled at her once again wrapping an arm around her.

 

It was Leia who came running up next, her dress and hair completely soaked. 

 

“Are you coming in the water too?” She asked eagerly.

 

“Uh, I think Mama and I are going to stay up here.” 

 

Leia's brow pressed together in a frown and she slowly inched closer to her father. “Please Daddy...can you  _ please _ come into the water?”

 

Anakin sucked in a breath as he looked into the wide brown eyes of his precious daughter. 

 

“She did say please.” Padmè said quietly and Anakin cast her a side glance and she smiled at him.

 

“We brought a change of clothes for a reason.” 

 

“Oh…” he sighed dramatically and looked back at Leia. “Alright then.” 

 

Leia's face split into a grin and she grabbed a hold of his hands and tugged. 

 

“Hold on little lady.” He laughed as he stumbled onto his feet. 

 

He released Leia's hands and then went to remove his shirt. 

 

“Go join your brother, Leia. Your dad and I will be there in a minute.” Padmè instructed with a small, warm smile. 

 

“Okay!” Leia nodded obediently and scampered back towards the water, proclaiming to her brother that their parents would be joining them.

 

Once she was safely beside Luke back in the water and then two had once again engaged in a rock hunt, Padmè took a moment to observe her husband's body in the sun. 

 

He was certainly still at his young and athletic prime, his constant activity with the kids keeping him trim. 

 

He caught her staring and gave her a smirk. She only grinned in reply. They were the only ones there and she was not going to be ashamed of her affection for him. 

 

Anakin turned towards her and stopped to stand directly in front of her. He reached out and slowly removed the light shawl that covered her shoulders. Never breaking eye contact, his hands slid down her arms and then he grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up. 

 

The quick motion suddenly sent her stomach twisting and she flinched at the sudden nausea. 

 

Her grimace had not gone unnoticed and she held onto Anakin until it began to fade. 

 

Once she was sure she wouldn't be getting sick, she let out a breath and pushed a smile to her lips. 

 

“I'm fine.” She told him again seeing the concern in his eyes. His eyes narrowed skeptically but he wisely kept his mouth shut that time. 

 

She pushed the rest of the nausea to the back of her mind and entwined their fingers together. “Let's go join our children.”

 

She let out another slow, deep breath as she moved forward and hoped it wouldn't be continuing all day. 

 

Her mood lifted as a gentle breeze whipped past them, tussling her hair and bringing with other the delightful smells of the natural flora and the water.

 

Her eyes closed and she hummed in contentment, tilting her head back, letting the warmth of the sun hit her face.

 

“Being here brings back so many memories.”

 

“Of your childhood?”

 

Her smile widened and she opened her eyes, turning to look at him. “Yes, before I was Queen...I spent quite a bit of time here. But also...of you and I. It's one of my favorite places in the galaxy. That's why I brought you here…” 

 

His brow rose and his lips twitched in a smirk. “I thought you brought me here because it was secluded.”

 

“Well, that was part of it.” Her cheeks flushed as if she were that young woman of almost ten years ago. “I also wanted to impress the handsome young Jedi who stole my heart.”

 

His smirk grew and he turned to her, reaching out to place his hands on her hips. “Oh really? I wasn't just  _ young Ani _ to you?”

 

She laughed quietly and shook her head. “By that time, no.” She squeezed his hand and pulled him in closer. “By then you were very much Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi I was not allowed to fall in love with.” 

 

His smirk melted into a small grin and he leaned his head down toward her. “And aren't you so glad you broke the rules.”

 

She hummed and tilted her head up. “I haven't regretted it for a moment.”

 

Their lips met in a sweet, gentle and slow kiss. 

 

They were soon pulled apart by a splash of water soaking their sides. 

 

Padme's surprised gasp melted into a laugh and Anakin whipped his head towards the children, his eyes narrowing playfully. “Alright who did that?”

 

Simultaneously Luke and Leia both pointed at one another but there was a guilty playfulness in Luke's eyes that gave him away. 

 

Anakin let go of Padmè and then in a quick few steps entered the water, scooped Luke into his arms and Luke squealed in delight.

 

With Luke safely in his arms, Anakin fell backwards into the shallow water, soaking both of them in the warm water. 

 

Leia laughed and then gasped as Anakin quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to his other side.

 

The three of them wrestled in the water until somehow the twins gained the upper hand and tackled their father into the water and sat on his legs, pinning him down. 

 

He laughed as he lay back, only his legs covered in the water. He could have easily removed them but decided to give them the win and their joyful, triumphant laughter was well worth it. 

 

Padmè watched them, her heart full of love. She walked slowly down to meet them and took a seat on the ground beside Anakin, the water soaking the edges of her dress.

 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, you won.” 

 

Luke and Leia cheered in triumph and then climbed off of him and then returned to playing with each other.

 

Anakin lay quietly on the ground for a moment, the water gently lapping at his waist and then he sat up. His nose crinkled as he lifted his hand and most of the wet sand slipped through his fingers but some of the dark, sticky grains stuck to his skin.

 

“I hate sand.” He scoffed and threw his hand back into the water as Padmè laughed at him. 

 

The next couple of hours was filled with both playing in the water and Anakin taking some time to practice with them. They were successfully able to manipulate the force and move a few small rocks from the water and into the air, much to their delight and Anakin’s joy.

 

After their time in the water, they retreated back to the grass for lunch and soon after the twins curled up on a blanket and promptly fell asleep. 

 

“They are wiped out.” Anakin said as he sat down beside Padmè on their own blanket. 

 

Luke was sprawled out on his stomach, his head tucked in the crook of his arm. Leia slept on her side, curled up directly beside him. 

 

She smiled at him. “They did have a very busy morning.” 

 

He groaned quietly as he slowly fell onto his back, his arms spreading out beside him. He took a deep breath in and then out and closed his eyes. 

 

“So did you.” She observed in amusement and his lips twitched up.

 

“I used to be able to go for days,” he sighed, opening his eyes to look at her, “constantly moving, constantly in action, fighting….now look at me. Defeated by a pair of five year olds.”

 

She laughed quietly and laid down beside him, propping herself on her elbow. She reached out to brush his still damp hair off his forehead and he leaned his head toward her with a smile. 

 

“You would come back exhausted. I barely got to see you because you were asleep.” 

 

His smile slowly faded. “I'm glad that time of our lives is over.” 

 

She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. “So am I.” 

 

His hand moved to cover hers and then he lifted his head and she swooped down to meet each other in a kiss. 

 

He sat up slowly, never once breaking their kiss. He moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek and they both let out a small pleasured moan as he deepened their kiss. 

 

Her back arched as his other hand gripped her side and then trailed down her back.

 

He gently guided them back down to the blanket to where she was on her back and he hovered over her.

 

“Anakin.” She gasped once their mouths parted and her eyes flickered closed as his lips trailed down to her jaw and neck. Her hands moved to his hair, the full and still damp locks she just loved to run her fingers through. 

 

She gasped again as his lips traveled even lower and he groaned as she lightly gripped his hair. 

 

“Anakin...we shouldn't...be doing this.”

 

“Why not?” His voice was low and husky, murmuring in between kisses on her warmed skin. “The kids are asleep...we're all alone…” 

 

She tilted her head back, letting herself enjoy the feeling of his heated kisses against her skin for another minute 

 

Then she gently grabbed his face to still him. She licked her lips, swallowing thickly as he looked up at her, blue eyes darkened with desire. 

 

“We're not alone.” She told him breathlessly. “They may be asleep but they're still here and it is a public place even if we are the only ones here at the time being.”

 

He dropped his head with a heavy sigh. “Is there something wrong about a husband kissing his wife?”

 

“Of course not.” She smiled, caressing his cheek softly. “But I am still senator and this is Naboo, if I were to be spotted in this way…”

 

He sighed again and rolled off of her and fell at her side. “I love your mind but sometimes you are too logical.” 

 

She laughed quietly and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek and then move her lips close to his ear. “Nothing is stopping us in the privacy of our own home, however…”

 

His hand shot out and rested on her thigh. She pulled back to look him in the eye and they shared a small wicked grin. “Well then I can't wait until we get home...” 

 

He pressed one last good natured kiss to her mouth and then they fell back onto the blanket, curled in each others arms as they looked over their sleeping children.  

 

“Can you believe it's been five years since they were born?” She mused, her mind filling with nostalgic memories: holding them for the first time, their first words and steps, all the little milestones as they grew and developed.

 

He hummed in agreement.. “They've grown so much. They're like little people. They can speak for themselves and think for themselves and eat by themselves and dress themselves...what  _ do  _ they need us for?” 

 

“Ani…”

 

“I'm kidding.” He smirked and kissed the top of her head. 

 

She sighed quietly. “I know what you mean. They're not babies anymore. They still need us for growth, guidance and care and will at least for another ten or so years but time moves so quickly.” 

 

She suddenly felt like there was a small rock sitting in the center of her abdomen. A new life was beginning to form, a new baby they'd get to raise all over again. It filled her heart with joy but the secret hung over her head. 

 

“That it does.” He answered and he sounded far away, no doubt also reminiscing on the twins early life. 

 

She hoped he would be as happy as she was about the news. Given how much he adored fatherhood, she had no doubt he would.

 

After the children woke from their short naps, they continued their walk to see more of the falls. The kids played in another small swimming hole while Anakin and Padmè watched from a safely dry area. 

 

After another of couple hours they then returned home for baths and dinner. 

 

Anakin took the twins out for one more practice session while Padmè watched. 

 

Fully exhausted from a long and tiring day, the twins went to bed and fell asleep easily, already looking forward to the next day when Padme's family would be coming to visit. 

 

While she put them to bed, Anakin cleaned up in the ‘fresher and afterwards, when the children were asleep it was Padme’s turn to was the day away.

 

She walked into the bedroom to find herself alone and before she got dressed she took in her reflection,  running her hand over her abdomen. She was hardly showing yet, it was only noticeable if one was looking for it. She felt the changes in her body, so similar to when she had the twins and despite the lack of change of physical appearance, she knew the truth. 

 

After she slipped into a comfortable nightgown and dried her hair, she checked on the children who were still fast asleep, and then went to find Anakin. 

 

Padme's breath caught in her chest as she stepped out onto the balcony where Anakin's tall frame was silhouetted by the setting sun.

 

Her heart swelled as her  mind drifted back to their wedding day. She had felt the thrill of being newly in love and marrying the man that she loved but she was also filled with anxiety. She wondered how they would manage to keep their relationship a secret but as she met him, took his hands and pledged her life to him, her worries faded and they spent a few days together in peace. 

 

Their situation now was different, she had no worry, only peace and love. 

 

She smiled as she approached him and he turned his head towards her. Silently he turned fully towards her and held out his arms for her.

 

She sighed quietly as she melted against his chest, sliding her arms around him, looking out across the water and the beautiful sunset.

 

“Your heart is racing.” Padmè whispered, listening to the loud thumping against her ear. 

 

Anakin said nothing, only tightened his arms around her. 

 

She frowned and lifted her head to look up at him. 

 

“Anakin?”

 

His face was pulled in a frown, a distant look in his eyes as he looked out over the water.

 

“What's the matter?”

 

“It's nothing.” He said quietly and her brow furrowed. She thought in the last several years he had stopped closing himself off. 

 

“Anakin, please…”

 

He sighed and looked down at her. “I was just thinking about how you said you wanted to live here with Luke and Leia.”

 

“I did say that,” She said quietly with a nod, “and I did want to. Part of me still does, a part of me always want to return to Naboo but that was when I thought I wouldn't be able to stay on the senate and you...oh.” 

 

Suddenly she realized what was bothering him. From the moment she told him about her pregnancy until the twins were born his life was a tumultuous mess. 

 

He had been pulled every which way by her, by the Jedi and most notably by the Chancellor. 

 

His frown deepened and he nodded once as he closed his eyes. “When I think of all that could have been, what I could have  _ done… _ ”

 

“But you didn't….” She whispered meaningfully, sliding her hands up his chest. “Anakin, you didn't.”

 

“I came so close.” He whispered, his face pulling in regret.  “All you wanted was to come here,” He opened his eyes and looked out over the water, “to build our family and all I could think about was the Jedi and that stupid war.”

 

“It doesn't matter.” She said quietly, bringing her hand to his face and tilting his head toward her. “It doesn't matter anymore and you can't keep letting the guilt of what might have happened continue to torture you. Look where we are,” Her lips lifted in a small smile, “Look at all we’ve done together. Yes, it’s true that we never made it to live here but we're happy on Coruscant. Aren't we? Aren't you?” Her smile faded as he brow together and her stomach twisted and she wondered if he was. She thought the last five years had been wonderful, not without its bumps, but overall their lives were better.

 

“Yes,” He let out a breath and his face relaxed into a small smile, “yes of course I am. Happier than I ever once thought possible.” He brought his hand up to cover hers and squeezed gently.

 

“Then why live with regrets? You have a good life now. A stable job, a loving family…”

 

“No war, no Jedi…” he finished the thought for her and nodded, his smile growing.

“You’re right. I need to stop dwelling on the past...the future is all that matters. My family is all that matters.” He curled his fingers around her hand and brought it down to his lips, brushing a tender kiss against the back of her hand. “You and Luke and Leia.”

 

She bit her lip, suppressing a smile as her heart leapt. Them standing together, in the place where they were married, the sun setting around them...it was finally the moment. 

 

Anakin furrowed his brow inquisitively. “What? What is it?”

 

She released a breath and a smile slowly crossed her lips. “Anakin…” she gently grabbed his other hand and held them between them, nestled against her abdomen. “Something wonderful has happened.”

 

She watched as his brow twitched inquistively and then his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

 

His gaze shot down to their hands and then back up to her. “You're pregnant?” a smile twitched at his lips. “Are you sure?:

 

She laughed in delight. “Yes... I've known for about a week and I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to be sure and I wanted to find the right moment…”

 

She extended his fingers until his palm was flat against her abdomen. “I am sure...we're having another baby.” 

 

“Padme…” he breathed and their eyes met.

 

An uncontained grin spread across her face and his smile grew to meet hers. 

 

They both thought the same thing - it was different this time. They had nothing to hide, could embrace her pregnancy and the child with nothing hanging over their heads. 

 

She let out a squeal of laughter as his arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off her feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they both laughed as he gently spun her in a circle. 

 

“Wonderful news.” He breathed once he sat her down and captured her lips in a kiss. “Such wonderful news.” 

 

“It's perfect, Ani.” She brought her hands to his face. “Luke and Leia are old enough to understand and to be somewhat independent.”

 

“Force,” He breathed with a small grin, “Leia already thinks she can run the galaxy.” 

 

“She probably could.” Padmè agreed and they shared a laugh. 

 

“They'll be great with the baby.”

 

“And they will be so excited, they are always asking me if they could have another brother or sister.”

 

“They don't know?”

 

She gave him a look of bemusement. “Do you think I would tell them before I told you? And do you think that Luke could keep it a secret?”

 

“No...and, no…” he laughed quietly. “The boy has a mouth on him.”

 

“I wonder where he gets that from.” She teased with a smile.

 

“Oh definitely from the politician in the family.” He teased back and she playfully poked at his sides in retaliation and he laughed, moving his hands to her hips and brought her in close and rested his forehead against hers.

 

Both smiling, they released a contented sigh and closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness.

 

Anakin lifted his head and furrowed his brow inquisitively. “Is that why you were so short with Leia this afternoon?”

 

Padmè dropped her head and sighed. “Oh, Ani  I feel just horrible about that. I felt her knee dig into me and all I could think about in that moment was the baby.” 

 

Her hands automatically went to protectively cover her abdomen and Anakin's hands covered hers, frowning in concern. 

 

“Do you think she could have done damage? Do we need to go to the medcenter?”

 

Padmè shook her head and lifted her head. “I doubt it. It wasn't all that hard, I just panicked. He or she is pretty safe in here.” She let out a small, half laugh. “You were fortunate with the twins, you missed the first several weeks of my pregnancy. I was quite an emotional disaster in private, between worrying about you and the war and the pregnancy…”

 

“I wouldn't consider any time away from you to be fortunate.” 

 

“You will in the upcoming months.”

 

He lowered his head to meet her eyes. “Never.” He then kissed her forehead and she leaned into him with a small smile. 

 

“Besides, I'm not one to judge about being an emotional disaster. You know how frequently I struggle with controlling my own emotions.”

 

She smiled weakly and slid her hands onto his chest. “I guess that makes us quite the pair then.”

 

He returned her weak smile. “Only the very best.” 

 

“We make pretty good parents, don't we?”

 

Anakin glanced over through the window to where the twins slept peacefully. “Well they're not dead so that's something.”

 

Her brow raised, her lips twitching. “Oh, is that what qualifies as a good parent, not killing your children?”

 

“Usually a pretty big factor, I'd think.” He answered with a smirk and she laughed, shaking her head. 

 

“I think there’s a bit more to it than that. I think we're doing the best we can. They're happy and healthy, most of the time. They are smart and well behaved…”

 

“Most of the time.” They finished together and shared a knowing smile. 

 

“Not much different than any other five year old.”

 

“More so I’d say. If you ever had to deal with some of the Jedi Padawans…”

 

“I think you may be a little biased…” 

 

“So I may be a little proud of my children. They’re part of you, and part of me, and a lot of themselves and I think that makes them perfect.” 

 

She smiled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” She sighed in contentment glanced over to them. “They’re pretty wonderful.” 

 

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “With a wonderful mother.” 

 

She turned back to him with a smile. “And father.” She tightened their hands against her abdomen. “I cannot wait to bring this one into the world and for the joy they will bring us.” 

 

He only smiled and leaned in to kiss her. 

 

She then rested her head on his chest as he drew her in to him, resting his chin softly atop her head. They remained in silence in each other’s arms until the sun had set.

“Padme,” he began quietly, “answer me honestly….Do you want to move here?” Her head lifted and she looked up at him in surprise. “The twins plus a newborn….”

 

She let out a long breath and looked out over the now darkened land, the moonlight reflecting off the calm, still water. It was so quiet and peaceful, unlike the noisy cities in Coruscant. She had become used to the noise but she had to admit she very much enjoyed the silence. “It would be nice…” she mused. 

 

“Do you?” she asked him in return looking back to him. They were both forced into circumstances when entering their marriage. Their only choice was getting married and even that was held in tight secrecy to their hearts. After Anakin left the Jedi, there wasn't much talk about where they would live. Anakin could freely live with her and their children in her apartment and that was that. 

 

Over the course of the last five years they made a lot of decisions together mostly about how to raise the children but the thought of living elsewhere had never come up until now. At least, not in her mind.

 

The corners of his mouth twitched up and there was a peace about him that hadn't been there when she first stepped out to find him that evening. “The environment is so much more suitable for raising children. We have this beautiful home and all it's land for them to live and train on. We could take them out to explore without worry about the crime levels of Coruscant. The Gungans are relatively peaceful people. The danger is low...would it be so bad here?”

 

“No…” she smiled and rested her head on his chest. “It wouldn't but...what about our jobs? I do have to regularly attend Senate meetings.”

 

“Bail travels to and from Alderaan all the time. Not all.the Senators live on Coruscant.” He countered. “You could even work out of Theed if you needed to.” 

 

“And what about you? You've worked up a good rapport on Coruscant…”

 

He shrugged simply.  “Nothing I can't do here. Believe me, I'm very charming.” 

 

“Is that what you call it?” Her lips twitched up.

 

He gently squeezed her hips in protest and she laughed. “I know you are.”

 

“You would have to leave Obi-wan.” Her voice was teasing but she knew it would be hard for him.

 

Leaving the Jedi behind? That was not a problem for Anakin but he was still very much attached to his former master. 

 

His face did harden, his eyes narrowing in contemplation and he remained in silence for a minute. Then he sighed.  “He knows how to fly and so do I. He may be a friend but he has his life and we have ours.”

 

She blinked in surprise and her heart suddenly flipped at how calmly and seriously he answered such a big question. “Ani...are we seriously considering this? It's It's a big change, especially for the twins.”

 

“Is it? They haven't haven't started schooling yet so they’ll be able to start it here. They'd be closer to their grandparents, to their cousins and they love it here.”

 

She let out a long breath. “Anakin, this is a big decision and one we cannot take lightly. We are talking about changing our entire lifestyle.”

 

He nodded quietly, his brow pressed down thoughtfully. “I’ve lived on two planets that I can remember. Tatooine I can't think about without thinking about my mother and it was never really a home but a place where we lived. I love the life we created together on Coruscant but it's also it's full of memories of a life I want to put behind us. This place….the first place where it was just you and me, where we fell in love and got married...this feels like  _ home. _ ” 

 

Her eyes watered at the love in his voice. Anakin had been a lonely boy who longed for home, a place and a family to call his own. His eyes shone in the hope that Naboo would be that place. Though she had seen him in love, seen him happy over several different things in his life, she had never seen that look in his eyes. 

 

She wanted nothing more than to give it to him. 

 

“Can't we at least consider it?” He turned that hopeful look to her and she swallowed over the sudden lump in her throat. 

 

She blinked away tears and took a breath. “Yes.” She whispered. “Yes, Ani, of course we can. I would love for this to be our home but we do need to consider all of the changes that would come with it.”

 

He affectionately rolled his eyes with a light smirk. “So logical…” He shook his head, caressing her cheek.

 

“And you're so reckless...I don't want to make any rash decisions when it comes to our family. I want to make certain that this is right. It feels right but we need to think through everything before we do it.”

 

His smile widened and he reached down for her hands and nodded. “I agree. Don't give me that look,” he laughed as her brow rose in surprise, “It's not just you and me. It's Luke and Leia and…” his hand moved to cover her abdomen. “Any other future children we may have. What's best for them is my top priority.” 

 

“I can’t believe we are really discussing this…” She felt the same sense of thrilling excitement and worry that she felt on their wedding day. For a brief moment she allowed her mind to wander, to picture herself living there on a daily basis, to picture the children living there, peaceful and carefree. 

 

Then she took a breath and brought her thoughts back to reality. “Realistically, we may not be able to move until after the baby is born and old enough to travel. Which would give us plenty of time to really be certain this is what we want, if it's the best thing for us and to work out our plans.”

 

Anakin merely smiled at her, that confident smile which either always reassured her or made her nervous, depending on the situation. “I feel it Padme, like an alignment in the Force,” he pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her head as he looked out over Naboo.

 

“This is where we belong.”

  
  
  



	6. Year 5 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia spend some time with Obi-Wan and another old familiar face shows up.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he continued to get himself sucked into these situations.

 

The life of a Jedi was never dull and was always busy with quiet days far and few between. 

 

It just so happened that on one of these quiet days, where he had planned on doing some much needed rest, meditation and reading, he found himself suddenly otherwise occupied.

 

Senator Amidala had a very important meeting with the senate that, as it happened, was planned to last all day. 

 

Anakin had called early that morning and explained he  _ also _ had a very important mission to run.

 

Despite telling his former padawan that a Jedi's quarters was no place for younglings, Anakin proceeded to show up at his door and push his two offspring into the room with a promise that he “wouldn't be long.”

 

That was how he ended up with the two Skywalker twins at his small table, nibbling at the breakfast Anakin had already prepared for them and wondering what in the world he was supposed to do with two younglings for near an entire day. 

 

They were sitting rather still and quiet but he  _ had  _ heard Anakin warning them to be on their best  behavior for Uncle Obi outside his door.

 

Obi-Wan knew from experience from dealing with Anakin as a youngling that a Skywalker's best behavior usually meant something entirely different from other people’s. 

 

However, the twins did have Padmè as a mother and she at the very least taught them manners. 

 

“Uncle Obi?”

 

It was Leia's sweet voice that called to him and his heart melted a little at the pair of them looking at him with such adoration. 

 

He wasn't as involved in their lives as perhaps he would have liked but he certainly was more involved than he should have been, living an attachment free life and all of that. 

 

He was not a fool to even try to convince himself he was not attached to Anakin and his family.

 

It was significantly harder convincing the Jedi order of the fact. Although he was fairly certain they knew it as well. 

 

There was many a day he was caught spending time with Anakin and his family that had absolutely nothing to do with Jedi business. 

 

He had spent over ten years with Anakin almost constantly at his side and could hardly imagine his life without him. As much trouble as Anakin had caused, he missed his presence just as much, if not more. 

 

He was often kept busy by the Order but he also looked forward to the times he could spend with his former padawan and his family.

 

Especially now that Anakin had told him of their eventual plans to move their family to Naboo. It was a wise decision for them, safer for the younglings, but it did mean he would see even less of the Skywalkers and he had to make the best of the time they did still have on Coruscant.

 

“Yes, dear one?”

 

“What are we doing today?”

 

“Oh...ah…” He hadn’t quite decided that yet. His mind was still focused on what he had planned for himself - the books were sitting piled on his desk all ready to be studied.

 

“I don't suppose I could convince you to read with me?”

 

Luke's face scrunched up and Leia gave him a look that reminded him so much of Anakin and he had his answer. 

 

“I like reading with Mama and Daddy but Uncle Obi, your books are old and boring.”

 

“ _ So _ boring.” Luke rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair and approached him.

 

Obi-Wan pressed his brow together and crossed his arms. “How precisely do you know that? I don't believe you have ever read my books.”

 

“Daddy says that the books Mama chooses for us are so much better than the ones you made him read.” Leia said matter of factly.  

 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Daddy says, eh…” he muttered under his breath. 

 

“Uncle Obi, can we do Jedi things?” Luke asked, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Well, Luke, reading is a  _ Jedi thing. _ Jedi's must read and study and…”

 

“No,” Luke dramatically rolled his eyes again, “ _ fun  _ Jedi things!”

 

Force help him Luke was his father's son. 

 

“Being a Jedi is not about having fun Luke.” He told Luke somewhat sternly.

 

Luke's familiarity to his father was only solidified as his brow furrowed in a pout. “But you tell us fun stories all the time!”

 

“And if I took you out to do any of those so called  _ fun _ things your parents would kill me.” 

 

Luke only continued to pout and Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

He took in their pleading, needing,  faces and for the life of him could not think of a single thing to do. 

 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was something but he wasn't so sure the Order would approve. He heard Anakin's voice in the back of his mind berating him for being such a rule-follower. 

 

He ignored it and addressed the children anyway, “Well then if you don’t want to read, how would you like to see the Jedi temple?”

 

Both of their faces lit up, Leia slid off her seat and Luke bounced excitedly on his heels. 

 

“Can we?”

 

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched, happy he had at least found something they were interested in. “I don't see why not.” He paused for a moment, shaking his head as they cheered in excitement.

 

He loudly cleared his throat to get their attention and they froze, looking at him expectantly. “But I need you both to be very quiet, do you understand? The Jedi temple is not a place for fun and playing around.”

 

“Okay, Uncle Obi.” They answered in unison. 

 

He smiled at them fondly. He wasn't sure what to expect out of the day but one thing was for certain, it would prove to be very interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Younglings accompanied by a Jedi Master in the temple was not an uncommon sight but he drew stares because there was no mistaking Anakin Skywalker's children. 

 

Almost every elder Jedi had been around when Anakin first arrived, and though Luke was still a few years younger than Anakin was at that time, he resembled his father strikingly. 

 

He had his same penchant for talking a little too much. Although he had promised to be quiet, he expressed his fascination at everything he saw, but did so quietly so Obi-Wan couldn't much fault him for that. 

 

And Leia, while not identical in looks to her brother or her father, carried her father’s very spirit. The two of them together were the very essence of Anakin and Anakin had left an impression.

 

Force help him, he adored them and embraced his status as Uncle Obi.  _ It was not the Jedi way _ but the Jedi way had almost cost him Anakin and that near loss, combined with everything else about the Clone Wars, put much into a different perspective. He still dedicated his life to the Jedi and spent most of his time on missions or in meditation but he also opened his heart to becoming very much attached to Anakin's children. 

 

How could he not when Luke curled up in his lap for a nap or Leia came running over to him to show him what she'd made. Anakin had become far more important to him than he ever imagined when they first met and it only made sense that his children would as well. 

 

He preferred to keep that side of his life separate and private. He needed to for his protection as well as theirs. 

 

But once again, Anakin had forced his hand.

 

They were of course, very fascinated when they spotted the bust of Anakin displayed with the others. 

 

“Why is there a statue of Daddy’s head in here?” Luke asked, pointing to it. 

 

The Order commissioned the bust shortly after the end of the Clone Wars and the defeat of Chancellor Palpatine. Despite having left the Order, Anakin was deemed a war hero. Obi-Wan made a comment about how Anakin’s big head certainly didn’t need to be displayed for all to see. Anakin made a comment in return how he wasn’t sure how much of an honor it was to be displayed in the same room as the fallen Jedi. 

 

“Your father was a General for the Republic in the Clone Wars and was essential in helping defeat the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who wanted to bring down the Republic and build his own empire.” Obi-Wan pointed to the plaque beneath the bust. “His name shall be remembered to Jedi for all time for what he has done.”

 

Both twin’s eyes widened in shock and awe, clearly it was news to them. 

 

“Our Daddy did that?” Leia asked and Obi-Wan laughed quietly. 

 

“Yes, Leia, he certainly did.” 

 

After touring them around the areas he knew he wouldn't get scolded for by the Council, eventually found their way out to the gardens, where a group of Padawans were meditating.

 

“What are they doing, Uncle Obi?” Luke asked, eyes wide in wonder. 

 

“Those are our Padawans, Luke and they are meditating in the Force.”

 

“What are Padywans?” Leia asked. 

 

Obi-Wan tried to hide his amused smirk and explained, “Padawans are Jedi in training.”

 

“Jedi, like you?” 

 

“Yes, one day they will learn how to be a Jedi Knight and perhaps a Jedi Master like me.”

 

“Woah…” Luke broke out in a large smile. “I want to be a Padawan!”

 

Obi-Wan sighed quietly and rubbed his temple. “Anakin is definitely going to kill me.” He muttered under his breath. 

 

“Do you think I could, Uncle Obi?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled and placed his hands on both of their shoulders. “I know you two can do anything you put your minds to.” He cleared his throat as he noticed the familiar glint in Luke's eyes. 

 

“However, young Padawans are accepted into the order at a very young age, Luke, and you must be force sensitive to be a Jedi.”

 

“Okay…” Luke seemed a little dejected but not completely put off. If he was anything like his parents, it most certainly would not be the last time it was brought up. The truth was Luke and Leia were prime age to be taken into the Order but he dare not ever approach the subject to Anakin.

 

“Let's not disturb them.” Obi-Wan said quietly and started to guide them to another, emptier spot in the garden. 

 

“You two can wander around a little but stay close. I will be just over there.” He pointed and Luke and Leia nodded their understanding and then took off in smiles towards a group of trees.

 

Obi-Wan took a minute to relax against one of his favorite trees. It was one of his favorite places to go and meditate but there would be no meditating today. Instead, as he listened to the sound of their laughter, he took a minute to contemplate how he would entertain the children for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Padmè had communicated with him on one of her breaks to apologize again and ask him to bring the children to her for lunch. 

 

That was still a couple hours away however and he knew the Jedi garden could only occupy their inquiring minds for so long. 

 

“Uncle Obi...look!”

 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned towards Luke's excited call and he shot to his feet, eyes wide. 

 

The twins stood facing each other, a few feet apart, their hands outstretched with a medium sized rock floating between them. 

 

He was not surprised that Anakin's children were Force sensitive. He could sense it every time he was around them and had expected it from the moment they were born, given who their father was. He  _ was  _ surprised that they were aware of it and had particularly good control for such a young age.

 

He approached them, his mouth agape. “Does your father known you can do this?”

 

He would find it hard to believe Anakin wouldn't know this fact about his children, but he also wondered if he did, why he wouldn't tell him. 

 

“Uh-huh!”

 

“Daddy helps us practice!” Leia stated proudly. “I can only lift small things alone but with Luke or Daddy we can do bigger things!”

 

Obi-Wan rubbed at his temple. “Of course he would fail to mention this to me.” He muttered under his breath. 

 

He sighed heavily but shook it off and turned his attention back to the younglings with a smile.

 

“Well, I would say you two are  _ naturals.” _

 

Luke grinned proudly and twisted his wrist, Leia following suit and the rock flipped a few times in the air.  

 

“That means we can be Jedi, right? ‘cause we're uh...force...we have the force!”

 

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath through his teeth. Oh, Anakin was most definitely going to kill him and he was most definitely going to kill Anakin.

 

“The Force is something you use, Luke. What you  _ are  _ is Force sensitive, which means you have the power to use the Force. But not all Force sensitive people are Jedi.” 

 

“Like Daddy?”

 

“Well, yes and no. Your father used to be a Jedi.”

 

The rock slipped out of their hold and fell to the ground with a loud crack as the twins turned to him with wide eyes. 

 

“He  _ was?” _

 

Oh, he was most certainly dead. 

 

He could understood why Anakin chose not to tell his children about his past but as the truth was now out, he felt they had a right to know who their father had been. 

 

“Yes, he was. I trained him myself. He was my padawan for ten years until he became a Jedi Knight. That is why you saw that statue of him in the temple - only people who were once Jedi have them.”

 

Luke and Leia's eyes were lit with awe. They quickly glanced at each other, then back to him and finally ran over to him. 

 

“Tell us more, Uncle Obi.” Leia said, grabbing one of his hands.

 

“Pleaseeee.” Luke begged, grabbing the other.

 

He laughed to himself, smiling at their excitement. “Oh very well then. Come, sit with me.”

 

He led them back over to the tree and settled back against its bark. Luke curled into his right side and Leia, his left both looking eagerly up at him. 

 

For only the thousandth time he was reminded of a young Anakin, hanging on his every word. 

 

“Well let's start from the beginning shall we?” He slung one arm around each of them and pulled them close and smiled as he began, “Your father was nine years old when he first joined the Jedi order and he was supposed to train under an older Jedi Master called Qui-Gon Jinn…”

  
  


* * *

 

Tales of Anakin's days with the Jedi, some details omitted of course, kept them occupied for hours. Obi-Wan loved to reminisce on all the good memories he had of training Anakin and his children loved to hear the heroic adventures of their father. 

 

He hadn't realized how late it had gotten until he was beeped on the comms by Padmè wondering where they were. 

 

With a promise to continue with more stories at another date, Anakin's protests notwithstanding, he gathered the twins and headed off towards the senate building. 

 

He continued to tell hem little anecdotes about Anakin that kept them laughing all the way there. 

 

Once inside the senate and heading towards Padmè’s office, in the middle of one of these mini stories, he rounded the corner and nearly ran into two other people. His eyes first caught the tall man in front of him. “Oh pardon me, Senator. My attention was otherwise occupied.”

 

Bail Organa smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. “That is quite alright, Master Kenobi. It does appear you have your hands full.” 

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan said with a small laugh and then his eyes  trailed to the body beside the senator and his brow lifted in surprise. 

 

“Ahsoka.”

 

The young Togruta smiled in warm greeting. “Hello Master Kenobi.”

 

Her gaze darted down briefly to the children attached to his hands and her eyes crinkled in confusion.

 

Obi-Wan’s lips curved in a small, soft smile. “It is so good to see you again, Ahsoka.”

 

Her face lit up as she looked back up at him with a smile. “And you as well, Obi-Wan.” 

 

“Whatever brings you back to Coruscant?”

 

“I had some business with Senator Organa.” Ahsoka answered looking at the senator. “He has been helping me from afar for quite some time but I thought it appropriate I finally meet with him in person.”

 

Obi-Wan looked back at Bail. “Ah Bail, I take it you are not occupied by the same meeting that takes Senator Amidala's attention for the day?”

 

Bail glanced down to the younglings still holding tightly to Obi-Wan’s hands and his eyes softened in a realization and mild amusement. “No thankfully, Padmè's meeting does not involve me today.”

 

“How fortune for you.”

 

“Indeed.” He stifled a small laugh and directed his attention to the twins with a warm smile. “Hello Luke, hello Leia…”

 

“Hello Mr. Bail.” They chorused politely.

 

“Are you assigned youngling duty today, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked, her lips curved in amusement. “I would have thought your responsibilities go beyond that.”

 

Obi-Wan glanced down at Luke and Leia, who smiled up at him and his face softened in a smile. “A duty they are not but watching them today certainly was a surprise.”

 

“Ah, I take it that Anakin is also busy today?” asked Bail. 

 

Ahsoka perked up at the mention of her old master.

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes,  “of course he decided to tell me only this morning. Surprise dear Uncle Obi, now didn't he?” He glanced meaningfully down to the children and they giggled. 

 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “ _ Uncle Obi?”  _

 

The Skywalker twins were so well known to almost every Jedi on Coruscant that Obi-Wan nearly forgot Ahsoka had been away for so long and wouldn't have a clue about Anakin's children.

 

“Ah yes, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan started with a self-satisfied smile that he had the privilege to tell Anakin’s former padawan he was now a proud father. “Allow me to formally introduce Luke and Leia Skywalker.”

 

Ahsoka gasped quietly, her eyes widening further, and then a smile spread across her face. “These are  _ Anakin's  _ children?”

 

“They are indeed.”

 

Ahsoka slowly knelt down to their eye level, her eyes filled with awe and delight. 

 

“Hello there.” She greeted the twins and held out her hand toward them. “It's so nice to meet you. My name is Ahsoka, I am a friend of your father’s.” 

 

Luke was the first to reach out and shake her hand with a wide and friendly smile. “Hi Ahsoka, I am Luke Skywalker!”

 

Ahsoka laughed in delight, taking in the boy's appearance and his striking familiarity to Anakin. “Yes, yes of course you are.” 

 

She then turned her attention to Obi-Wan's other side, to the young girl who stared at her dubiously, and offered her hand.  “You must be Leia.”

 

Leia nodded and took her hand. “Daddy says to not trust strangers but you know Uncle Obi and Mr. Bail, so you must be good.”

 

“Yes, I know  _ Uncle Obi, _ ” she fought a laugh and quickly glanced up to him and he just affectionately rolled his eyes, “and Senator Organa very well. I also know your Dad very well.” She scoffed lightly and shook her head, not believing the words she had said. 

 

“Ahsoka used to be your father's padawan.” Obi-Wan told them. “Remember I was telling you how I trained him? Well, he trained Ahsoka.” 

 

Luke's eyes lit up and he gasped in excitement. “Does that mean you're a Jedi?”

 

Ahsoka gave him a gentle, somewhat sad smile. “I used to be.”

 

Luke’s smile faded and his brow furrowed and Leia mirrored her brother’s expression. 

 

“Are you not a Jedi because you also have a baby?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Daddy is not a Jedi anymore because Jedi's can't have babies and Daddy has us! That is what Uncle Obi said.”

 

Bail cleared his throat lightly and raised his brow in question. Obi-Wan looked up at him with a sigh and a shrug.

 

“Oh,” Ahsoka blinked in surprise, “no I don't have a baby. I just didn't want to be a Jedi anymore.”

 

“Why?” Luke asked.

 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Luke, we do not ask such personal questions….”

 

“It's alright Master Kenobi.” Ahsoka assured him with a small smile then addressed Luke.  “I just realized there were other things I wanted to do and being with the Jedi wasn’t the right place for me.” 

 

Luke frowned thoughtfully. “Oh.” He then nodded in acceptance. “Okay then!”

 

Ahsoka smiled, already charmed by Anakin’s delightful boy.

 

“So what brings you to the senate today?” asked Bail of Obi-Wan.

 

“Well, mercifully, Padmè is allowed a break for lunch and she wanted to be with the twins.”

 

“Padmè is their mother.” Ahsoka realized with a small, delighted gasp. “Of course she is,” She scoffed and rolled her eyes with a grin, “as if it could have been anyone else.”

 

She shared a knowing look with Bail and Obi-Wan.

 

“Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka addressed him, “I have finished my business here on Coruscant and I hate to invite myself along but I would love to say hello to Padmè. If you think she wouldn’t mind, that is.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled. “I don’t think Padmè would mind at all, Ahsoka. In fact I’m sure she would be absolutely delighted to see you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Padmè sunk into the chair in her office with a groan, placing one hand over her swollen abdomen. 

 

She kept up appearances in the meeting, she had done it before and could certainly do it again. She planned to work up until the very last days of her pregnancy but as the months drew on and her child grew, her body felt the changes. 

 

She had no trouble doing her job and refused to be treated any differently because she was with child. The moment she was alone however, she let herself feel everything her pregnancy was doing to her.

 

She kept one hand on her stomach while the other first rubbed at her sore back and then her neck. 

 

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She had a bit of time before she had to return to the meeting and she told Obi-Wan to bring the twins for lunch. Part of her wished she could just take a little rest but she felt for Obi-Wan who had been practically forced into babysitting due to her husband's poor scheduling. 

 

She almost drifted off until there was a small but hard kick against her hand. A smile rose to her lips and she rubbed her hand in small circles.

 

“Hello darling.” She cooed to her unborn child and she, or he, kicked again. She had a feeling it was a girl, though she had the same suspicion about the twins and she supposed she was half right about that. At almost every one of her check ups she made sure there was only one baby this time. Not that twins wouldn’t have been welcome or loved, it was just an overwhelming thought. Thankfully, all scans so far had proved only one child. 

 

Not a minute later there was a knock on the door and then the doors hissed open. 

 

She stood up just in time to have Luke and Leia run in and hug her legs. 

 

“Mama!” 

 

She smiled down at them and placed her hands on their heads. She combed her fingers through their hair, Leia’s flowing loose today in lack of time from either she or Anakin to braid it in her favorite style.

 

“Hello my darlings, did you two have a good day so far with Uncle Obi? I hope you behaved yourselves.”

 

“We did!” They chimed together. 

 

“They were on their best behavior.” said Obi-Wan with a smile as he walked in. 

 

Padmè lifted her head and her eyes widened as she spotted the familiar face walking in behind Obi-Wan.

 

“Ahsoka!”

 

A smile broke across Ahsoka's face. “Hello Padmè!” 

 

She walked over to her and Padmè stepped out of her children's embrace to meet her old friend in a friendly and welcoming hug. 

 

“It's so good to see you.” Padmè pulled away with a grin, placing her hands on her arms. 

 

“And you…” Ahsoka’s eyes twinkled in delight as she gave her a once over. “...and look at you! I take it you're expecting another little Skywalker?” 

 

Padmè's brow rose for a moment and then her cheeks flushed.  “Obi-Wan told you.”

 

“Yes,” Ahsoka grinned, “and of course I met Luke and Leia. They're absolutely beautiful, Padmè.”

 

She gave them a meaningful smile and an enthusiastic wave and they returned the gesture from where they were already seated on the small couch. 

 

Padmè glanced over her shoulder and smiled at them. 

 

“Thank you,” she said, turning back to Ahsoka. “Does Anakin know you're here?”

 

“No but I was actually going to ask about him before I ran into Obi-Wan who told me he was out for the day.”

 

“Do you have time to stay?” Padmè wondered. “Anakin should be back in just a few hours and I know he'd love to see you.”

 

“Yes, of course I will stay.” Ahsoka nodded with a smile. “I would love to see him again too. I can't believe he is a  _ father!”  _

 

Padmè smiled. “I suppose to you it must seem strange. These last five years were at first a bit of a dream for us but quickly became our new reality.” 

 

“They’re five years old? Which means…” Ahsoka’s face slowly softened in realization. “Which means they were born around the same time as…”

 

“The end of the Clone Wars.” Padmè finished for her quietly with a nod. 

 

Ahsoka nodded solemnly. “I had heard that Anakin….” She cleared her throat, suddenly wary of the younglings in the room and how much they did and did not know. “...what had happened to the Chancellor. You were pregnant at the time? You were together?” 

 

“We were married, yes.” Padmè confirmed with a small smile and rubbed a hand almost subconsciously across her belly, “and I was pregnant, very much so.” 

 

“Married?” Ahsoka's eyes widened. “Since  _ when?  _ Was he not still a Jedi at that time?”

 

“Oh we were married in secret, for obvious reasons, almost eight years ago now.” 

 

Ahsoka scoffed and crossed her arms. “You mean to say the entire time I knew him he was married to you?” 

 

“Yes.” Padmè smiled a little sheepishly. 

 

“And he lectured me about my feelings.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

 

“Ahsoka, you above all else should know Anakin was not very good at following the Jedi code.” Obi-Wan said with a slight roll of his eyes.

 

“Anakin struggled with it every day.” Padmè said. “It was a struggle for both of us and I’m not sure how long we would have been able to keep it up. We nearly reached our breaking point shortly before I found out I was pregnant the first time. I'm fairly certain it would have all fallen apart if he hadn’t left the Jedi.” 

 

Ahsoka frowned. “It must have been hard having to lie about your relationship but you certainly did a good job of hiding it. I always knew he held some feelings for you but I thought you were close friends at most. However, you were actually married to a Jedi.” She scoffed, more impressed than anything and then turned to Obi-Wan.

 

“Did you know?” Ahsoka thought of all people, Anakin’s master might have known but given how much they both preached about attachments she doubted it.

 

“No I did not.” Obi-Wan said confirming her thought. “The same as you I believed him to be infatuated with the senator and I had warned him about acting on it  but of course he had already married so my warnings were useless.”

 

“Always the rebel.” Ahsoka shook her head affectionately. 

 

“Isn't he just.” Obi-Wan said with just as much affection. 

 

“Though he wasn't the only one, Master Kenobi, Anakin always liked to talk about you and Duchess Satine….” She trailed off as Obi-Wan flinched and his smile fell and Ahsoka instantly regretted her words.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned her.”

 

“No that's alright.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat and crossed his arm with a frown. “You are correct...Satine was very dear to me.” He took in a deep breath and released it with a forlorn shake of his head. “We've all had to deal with matters of the heart at one point or another. We are compassionate and empathic by nature but love is complicated. Part of being a Jedi means being able to look past those feelings. Anakin was never able to and had no desire to which is what set him apart from the rest of us.” 

 

“No offense, Obi-Wan, but not being able to fall in love seems almost a little too harsh.”

 

“Ahsoka, believe it or not, I do agree with you.”

 

Ahsoka looked at him in surprise and he explained. “I lost Satine and live with regret that I never...” He trailed off, choking over his words, “...that I didn't or couldn't allow myself to acknowledge…” He sighed heavily, frustrated that he was still unable to bring himself to say it aloud. 

 

He shook his head and changed the subject off of Satine. “And I nearly lost  my padawan because of it. Anakin is happier now than ever was…”

 

“Almost lost him?” Ahsoka cut him off with a frown. “How?”

 

Obi-Wan hesitated and exchanged a look with Padmè. “Perhaps that is something you should ask Anakin himself.” 

 

“Alright…” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

 

“He will be so happy to see you, Ahsoka.” Padmè said with a soft smile and reached out to touch her arm. “I know he's missed you even if he hasn’t said so.” 

 

Ahsoka's face softened into a small smile. “I've missed him too and I can’t wait to speak with him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin rubbed his temples as he pulled into the hangar and left the ship in the hands of the land crew. The important mission that he had been assigned was hopping over to the other side of Coruscant to do  _ inventory.  _

 

He was a  _ pilot _ , and a damn good one, over the last two years he had been to many planets in dire need across the galaxy, and he had to scramble to find someone to watch Luke and Leia for  _ inventory.  _

 

He almost gave his boss a piece of his mind except he had great connections to the operations master on Naboo. If Anakin wanted his transfer to go through in a few months he knew he would have to behave himself. 

 

He'd had a growing headache because if though throughout the afternoon.

 

After he signed in and locked up, he headed off towards the temple. 

 

It was a place he only visited when absolutely necessary and it was interesting showing up that morning and getting the guards to allow him and his children in. 

 

Most people knew him of course but he was no longer a Jedi with free access to roam the temple as he pleased.

 

He found it a little odd that as he approached the temple, his headache started to lessen and he was filled with a slightly familiar peaceful feeling he couldn’t quite name. He could feel his childrens’ presence but there was something else too, as if something that had been missing for a long time had finally slipped back into place. For him it was a very peculiar feeling to have around the Jedi temple.

 

The feeling only grew in intensity as he approached Obi-Wan’s room but he dismissed it as only his relief to finally be home and see his children again after a frustrating day. 

 

He knocked on Obi-Wan’s door and then opened the doors. “Obi-Wan, I’m back...I hope they weren't too much…” Anakin trailed off as he took in the scene inside Obi-Wan’s room. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

Ahsoka Tano sat on Obi-Wan's couch with his daughter in her lap. 

 

Her face lit up in a smile as their eyes met and his eyes widened and suddenly that familiar feeling made sense.

 

“Ahsoka?”

 

“Hi Skyguy.” Her bright blue eyes twinkled in mirth. Her fingers were curled in Leia's hair, in the midst of braiding. “Beautiful daughter you have.” 

 

“Hi Daddy!” Leia greeted with a smile, having fully overcome her hesitance around Ahsoka. “‘Soka is braiding my hair!” 

 

He was shaken from his shock by another little body slamming into his leg and looked down to find Luke grinning up at him. “Hi Dad!”

 

He smiled down at his son and brushed his fingers affectionately through his hair. “Hello Luke. Did you have a good day?”

 

“Uh-huh, the best!”

 

“Good...that's good…” He lifted his head and searched the room for his former master and his brow pressed together  when he found him in the corner.

 

Obi-Wan smirked, raised his brow and shrugged. 

 

“Uh…” Anakin looked back at Ahsoka and blinked to make sure she was really there. It had been years since he saw her - his world was a different place and she had been included in it. The past he had left behind. 

 

“What are you doing here?” It was the only question he could think to ask, though he wanted to know so much more. 

 

“It's good to see you too, Anakin.” She remarked with a small smirk. 

 

She finished off Leia’s braid and then put her hands lightly on the girl’s shoulders. “There you go, Leia. Why don't you go over by your brother? I have to talk to your father for a minute.”

 

“Okay,” Leia nodded and looked over her shoulder with a smile, “thanks for doing my hair, ‘soka!”

 

Ahsoka smiled back at her. “You're very welcome, Leia.” 

 

Leia hopped off her lap and ran over to Luke who had returned to Obi-Wan’s small table. 

 

Then Ahsoka stood and approached Anakin with a knowing smirk.

 

“Master…” She greeted kindly.

 

Anakin took her in, getting his first real glimpse of her in years.  He had this image of her in his mind’s eye as his young padawan but she had grown. She now stood exactly at his height and her montrals had grown too. Her face was still young but her features had sharpened as she grew into adulthood.

 

“You look good, Ahsoka.”

 

“Thanks Skyguy, so do you.” Her eyes trailed over him, her smile growing.  “Fatherhood has done you well, which is a sentence I never expected to say.”

 

“Yes,” he laughed weakly, “a lot has happened since I last saw you.”

 

“Yes, so I was told…Anakin…” She tilted her head, “you left the Jedi to have a family?”

 

His brow pressed together and he nodded once. “It was a bit more complicated than that but essentially yes and it was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

 

Her face pulled into a smile that was not there the last time he saw her. He liked to think he had come to know his padawan very well, and at one time could read her expressions, but the truth was they had spent many years apart. 

 

Still, there was a familiar glint in her eyes and he knew that she was contemplating something.

 

Then without warning she suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he threw his arms around her to steady himself. 

 

“I'm so proud of you.” She whispered against his ear. 

 

He laughed quietly and held her tighter and he felt a tightening in his chest. 

 

Ahsoka's approval was important to him because she was important to him

 

“Thanks, Snips.”

 

The reality of her presence finally fully hit him as he spoke her nickname and held her in his arms. An embrace that was long overdue and never could be acted upon while they were Jedi.

 

“Seriously,” she moved her hands to his arms as she pulled away, “I could see you were unhappy but I didn't think you would leave. That silly pride of yours and all.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Don’t argue with me, you know that's what was keeping you. You had a sense of duty to the Jedi despite disagreeing with them.”

 

His face softened and he sighed. “You could always see what I couldn't. You're right...and it took a lot for me to reach the conclusion I should have reached a long time ago. It took the birth of my children to know where my true allegiance was and it's them…” He trailed off and glanced behind her, smiling as he observed them, fully engaged in an animated conversation. “Always them.”

 

“And Padmè.” She added with a smirk. 

 

“And Padmè.” He agreed, nodding his head and then snapped his gaze quickly to her. “Wait, how did you…”

 

She laughed. “I saw Padmè earlier. Congratulations, by the way. I know another little Skywalker is on the way.”

 

Anakin's smile grew. “Thanks.” 

 

“They are beautiful, Anakin and so smart.”

 

His chest swelled with the warmth of pride and love. They received compliments from almost everyone they met but from his former padawan it held a lot more meaning. 

 

“They were talking my ear off about everything they had learned today and they were especially ecstatic to know their father has been a Jedi.”

 

“What?” His head snapped up, his eyes narrowing and looked for Obi-Wan across the room. 

 

Obi-Wan just stared back at him with raised eyebrows. 

 

Ahsoka stifled a small laugh and Anakin shot her a look.

 

He cleared his throat and brushed his hand across her shoulder. “Excuse me a minute, Snips.” 

 

Ahsoka smirked as Anakin marched over to his former Master.

 

“Ahsoka?” Leia called to her and Ahsoka walked over and took a seat beside the twins. 

 

“Yes Leia?”

 

“Is Uncle Obi in trouble?” 

 

“Dad only looks at us like that when we did something bad.” Luke added quietly and they both cast a wary eye to their father. 

 

Ahsoka bit her lip to hide another laugh and slung her arm along the couch behind them. “Don't worry, your uncle isn't in trouble but it doesn't mean your dad won't give him a piece of his mind.”

 

As much as she wanted to watch Obi-Wan and Anakin bicker as in days of old she thought to turn the children's attention away and asked them once again about their day. 

 

“You told my children I was a Jedi.” Anakin glowered as he approached Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “You  _ didn't _ tell me they were Force sensitive with almost superb control for their age.”

 

Anakin's face went blank and then scrunched up apologetically. “I didn't mention that?”

 

Obi-Wan gave him a look of exasperation and Anakin sighed. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“About a year or so.”

 

“A year?” He groaned. “You've known they were Force sensitive for a year and you didn't tell me? Anakin…” He shook his head and Anakin winced at the disappointment in his voice. “I thought we were past this notion you have of not trusting me.”

 

“I do trust you.” Anakin insisted. “It's not about that it's - ”

 

“You want to leave your past behind you. I understand.” 

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes, I am your friend Anakin, above all else and I know that you don’t look upon your memories with the Jedi as particularly fond ones.”

 

“I appreciate that and I should have told you, I just…” he sighed and  crossed his arms. “I didn't want the Jedi influence on them...no offense.” 

 

“I take no offense as to how you choose to raise your own children. However, as for Jedi influence on them....” He cast a meaningful look to the twins. “It may be a little too late for that.”

 

“Why?” Anakin turned to him, eyes narrowed.  “What did you do?”

 

“I did nothing.” Obi-Wan said defensively. “You left me without a plan of taking care of your children. I brought them to one of the only safe places I knew of and that is the garden near the temple. They observed padawans in training and Luke expressed his interest.”

 

Anakin’s frown deepened. “And that is when you told them about my time with the Order.”

 

“No, I told them after they used the Force in front of me. I thought if they knew about the Force, if you were teaching them, and they knew about the Jedi because of me, then they must know that you were also a Jedi.”

 

Anakin sighed. “That is a fair assessment.” He grumbled. 

 

“They want to know who their father is. It's not a bad thing, Anakin. It was a big part of your life. You were trained as a Jedi and as such you now have the capabilities to train them. Whether you like it or not, your children will be influenced by the Jedi teachings.”

 

“I know that and,” he paused again and sighed. “It's not as if I hated the years I spent with the Jedi... I do value what the Jedi, and you especially, taught me. I just didn't want them to be thrust into the Order, being taught certain things that I do not agree with.”

 

“And you thought if you told me that I would what? Take them from you  as Jedi padawans?” 

 

“The thought crossed my mind…” he admitted. It was a fear that gnawed at the back of his mind every so often, no matter how much he knew the truth that Obi-Wan would never do such a thing. 

 

Obi-Wan sighed quietly. “It's true that the Jedi have a habit of recruiting younglings who are Force sensitive and I know you hold a resentment toward the Jedi for taking you from your mother…”

 

Anakin shook his head, cutting him off. “You and Qui-gon saved my life, saved me from slavery, I don't resent you for that. My issues lay with the dismissal of me when I knew something was wrong.” He scowled, a dark looking crossing his face and he tried to force away the anger he felt flaring to life inside his chest. “As if my fears and my concern for my  _ mother  _ wasn't important. I can't forget her death and the role the Order played in it.”

 

“We were wrong,” Obi-Wan acknowledged with a solemn nod and Anakin's face softened, his anger quelling as he glanced to his friend, “and I am sorry that I didn't listen to your concerns. You were obviously right to be and frankly, I am starting to believe that the Jedi’s hangups on attachments is an outdated and mostly irrelevant notion.”

 

Anakin's brow rose in surprise. “Says the great Jedi Master Kenobi himself.” 

 

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. “You have taught me a great deal, Anakin. We almost lost you to Sidious because of our own foolish notions and we have lost so many others, including your mother. We may have lost you as part of the Jedi order but we have not lost you as a person and the galaxy is a far better place for it.” 

 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. Now if you could only get the Council to think that way.”

 

“Believe it or not, you and the events that ended the Clone Wars, have greatly influenced the Jedi Order. Our ego and strict rules almost led to our entire destruction all because we refused to see what we had always known to be true. Oh, it hasn't changed all that much but we have thought about the circumstances around us differently then we ever would have in the past.”

 

Anakin raised a brow. “I hope this isn't your subtle way of trying to convince me to come back.”

 

“Anakin, even if you wanted it and I know you don't, given your two children and very pregnant wife they would not let you back. They haven't changed so dramatically in five years. I am simply stating that somethings are different to how you knew them to be.”

 

“Well, that’s something at least.” He shrugged and had to admit he was a little impressed. Even if he had no interest in returning to the Jedi, he did respect the Order for what it stood for and was happy to hear it's flaws were being recognized and improved upon for future Jedi. He knew as long as Obi-Wan Kenobi remained on the High Council, the Order would stand a chance at being something great.

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

 

Their attention was pulled as both the children erupted in squealing laughter to something Ahsoka had done. 

 

Any tension they might have melted away with warm smiles. 

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan turned back to him, “I would _never_ even think to take them from you. I don't want to be involved in their lives to recruit them to the Jedi Order. I want to be involved because I care for them. I want to see them grow and learn but they are not Jedi Padawans, they are your children. It is not up to me to decide what I teach them but it would have been nice to know this part of them existed.”

 

Anakin felt that familiar small sting of guilt he had felt for keeping such important information from a man who had done nothing but support and help him for the last five years. Once again, his fear and doubts had clouded his judgement but Obi-Wan’s words reassured him finally that his children were safe and always would be with Obi-Wan. 

 

“I should have told you.” Anakin agreed again with a nod. “I do trust you with them. You aren't Master Kenobi to them, you're Uncle Obi, the wise old Jedi.”

 

“Old?” Obi-Wan scoffed and frowned.. “I beg your pardon. Wise, I will give you but  _ old… _ ”

 

Anakin’s lips twitched in amusement. “To my five year olds you are positively ancient.”

 

“They should see Master Yoda…” Obi-Wan muttered. 

 

“Appreciate that, he would not.” Anakin muttered quietly in reply, as if the old Jedi Master could hear him and which earned him a small smile from Obi-Wan. 

 

“My point is that they look up to you.” Anakin continued. “They adore you and today only proved that.  I suppose I just wanted to be the one they come to and not go running to the Jedi for training that I am perfectly capable of giving them.”

 

Obi-Wan reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “The training you have every right to dictate as their father. I want you to know that I will follow your lead and you don't have to worry about training your children in secret. Besides, they are only five years old. They're not going to go running to anyone except you or Padmè. I can tell  how much they value the time they spend with you to learn. You're their father, they adore you and want to be just like you.”

 

Anakin smiled and stole another glance to the twins. They now sat on either side of Ahsoka, their faces lit with excitement as she showed off her ability in the Force by manipulating a few little trinkets Obi-Wan had lying around. She held it suspended in air above her open hand and turned to Leia. His daughter’s face momentarily grew in a smile and then as she sat up, her brow furrowed in concentration as she held out her hand and moved the object toward her. Upon her success, she grinned as Ahsoka praised her and then turned to Luke. Luke also sat up and leaned over Ahsoka, his hand outstretched as he then moved it from Leia’s hand to his. 

 

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around both of them with a grin and they smiled up at her.  There was a warm stirring in his chest as he watched them, his former padawan and his children, those who he had trained. 

 

“They are very talented, Anakin.” Obi-Wan noted, also watching them with a smile and Anakin looked back at him. “You are a fantastic teacher and father but please, let me know how much you want me to help you. I will stay out of it if you ask, but do let me know these things so I  _ can  _ help you. I'm not here to be their Master and Force knows I don't want to be. One reckless padawan is quite enough for one lifetime.” 

 

“Oh you loved me.” Anakin gave him a small grin.

 

“As anyone can love a thorn in their side.” Obi-Wan teased him back and Anakn nudged him with his shoulder and he laughed quietly.

 

“I could not have asked for a better padawan and I wouldn't trade my experience with you for a thing in the universe.” Obi-Wan told him honestly.

 

“Nor would I...Master.” 

 

They shared a smile and then Anakin reached out to touch his arm. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. Truly, your support means more than I can say.”

 

“Don't be afraid to tell them about the Jedi, especially your role in the Order. They listened to every word of everything I told them today. I know you, Anakin and I know you would highly enjoy talking about all you've done, especially if it earns the adoration of your children.”

 

That was true, Anakin had to admit. He also knew they loved hearing all his stories, of the ones he’s told them and Obi-Wan’s. “I’ve wanted to tell them.” Anakin admitted. “I’ve just had a hard time separating the good from the bad inside my head and I feel like once I start telling them about the Jedi I have to tell them everything.” 

 

“What you decide to tell them is entirely up to you of course but certain things could wait until they are older, hm?” Obi-Wan raised his brow knowingly. 

 

Anakin pressed his lips together tightly and let out a long, hard breath. “You’re right, they look up to me and once they know…” 

 

“Once they know what?” Obi-Wan implored quietly, leaning in towards him. “Once they know that you’re not a perfect person, that you were being manipulated by one of the most powerful dark forces in the galaxy and yet you still overcame it? I agree that telling five year olds maybe isn’t wise but eventually, when they are older and can understand the different sides of the Force, sharing that part of you with them would be meaningful for you all.” 

 

Anakin raised a brow. “You never share anything.” 

 

“I am not you, as made abundantly clear. You want connection with other people, you connected with Padmè almost instantly, married her at nineteen years old and love all of your children. You love Ahsoka, you cared for the Clones and you love your droids. You have the biggest heart of any Jedi I’ve ever known and while it certainly did not make for a proper Jedi, it is not a weakness, and certainly not yours.” 

 

Anakin breathed a small laugh. “I’ll tell you something, Obi-Wan, you’re full of surprises today.” 

 

“I like to keep you on your toes.” Obi-Wan answered with a small smile. 

 

“You always do...in the best way.” Anakin once again placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “Thank you.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded quietly and patted him on the back. 

 

“Alright,” Anakin then clapped his hands together, “I think that is enough heart-to-heart conversation for one day.” He looked over to his children and Ahsoka.

“Luke, Leia...” He called over to them, catching their attention. “Come on, it’s time to go home. I think we've bothered Uncle Obi enough for one day.”

 

“They are no bother,” Obi-Wan protested with a shake of his head, “ and never could be. However, a little  _ notice _ would be nice for next time. Unlike you, I don't have daily activities planned out for younglings.”

 

Anakin groaned and Obi-Wan raided his brow, sensing his growing irritation. “It was very last minute and they had me doing inventory, Obi-Wan!”

 

“Oh dear.” Obi-Wan tried to appear offended on his friend’s behalf but only stifled a laugh. 

 

“Mock me,” Anakin pointed a finger at him, “but you were pulled into it too! You wouldn't have had to watch them if they didn't make me go in for that of all things.”

 

Obi-Wan merely smiled. “The children and I rather enjoyed ourselves today and inventory is a very important job, Anakin.”

 

“I know that and I always make sure to do inventory on the jobs I need to carry before flying off but the entire warehouse, near by myself? That isn’t my job and I've told them that.” 

 

“Clearly you were needed if there was no one else.”

 

Obi-Wan stifled another laugh as Anakin glared at him silently. 

 

“Anakin, I moan but truly, I will always be happy to watch them. They are family after all and I will miss them when you move to Naboo.”

 

“You're leaving Coruscant?” Ahsoka asked, catching the last of the conversation as she walked over with the twins.

 

“Yes,” Anakin nodded to her. “To live in Padmè's family home in Lake Country on Naboo. It's beautiful, Snips you should come visit sometime.”

 

“Lake Country?” She smiled. “Well who could pass up that?” 

 

“Have you seen the falls, Ahsoka?” Leia asked and the way she attached herself to the Togruta, Anakin knew she had found a new friend. 

 

“I have but I would  _ love  _ to see them again and I think you and Luke might be my perfect tour guides.”

 

Luke gasped excitedly. “We can show you the Shaaks…”

 

“...and our  _ favorite  _ swimming spot.” Leia added. 

 

“Yes with all the colored rocks…”

 

“Okay, okay,” Anakin smiled in amusement and walked over, placing a hand on each of their backs, “You can continue to tell Ahsoka all about Naboo as we leave but make sure you say goodnight to Uncle Obi first.”

 

Luke ran around his father and towards Obi-Wan, nearly knocking over the Jedi with the force of his hug. “Goodbye Uncle Obi! Thank you for showing us the temple.”

 

Leia followed behind her brother but only gently wrapped her arms around his legs and smiled up at him. “Goodnight Uncle Obi.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled down at them, placing an affectionate hand on both of their backs. “Goodnight...I am very glad you enjoyed yourselves today.” 

 

They gave him one last smile and then ran back over to Ahsoka, each grabbing a both of her hands as they led her to the door. She shot an amused look over her shoulder and Anakin just shrugged back at her. 

 

“Thank you again, my friend.” Anakin said, turning once more to Obi-Wan. “I promise you, I will give sufficient warning next time.” 

 

Obi-Wan grunted but his lips turned up. “I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

 

Anakin merely gave a little grin and then turned to follow quickly after his children as Leia called for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Long after the twins were put to bed and Padmè had retired herself because “being very pregnant and a full time senator is exhausting”, Anakin and Ahsoka took to the balcony and talked for hours. 

 

She told him everything she'd been up to since she left the Order, which included fighting for and restoring planets destroyed by the war, which thanks to advocacy from Bail Organa had achieved Republic funding.

 

He told plenty of stories about his children and she watched in fascination and awe at the animated man that had been her Master. He almost seemed like a completely different person, except he wasn't, not really. 

 

He was still the Anakim she knew, but he was free. He was not held down by the rules and traditions of the Jedi. He was allowed to embrace his passion and his passion was his children. 

 

Just as she had found her own passion in saving the lost and broken, free of the Jedi they were both able to embrace parts of them that had been stifled previously.

 

They eventually fell into a brief period of silence and Ahsoka took the opportunity to ask him what had been nagging at her mind all evening. 

 

“Anakin…” she started quietly, looking up at him seriously, “Obi-Wan mentioned something earlier and told me that I should ask you about it.” 

 

“Oh boy.” Anakin rolled his eyes lightly. “What’d he say this time?”

 

She frowned and leaned in towards him. “He said that he almost lost you.” 

 

The smirk fell off his lips and his body tensed as he looked down. 

 

“Was it your battle with Sidious?” She asked quietly.

 

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a hard breath. “Yes.” He answered, his voice low and then he stood up and walked slowly over to the railing to look out over the city. 

 

Her frown deepened and she stood up to follow him. “It's alright if you don't want to talk about it.” She crossed her arms lightly over her chest and leaned her back against the railing and shook her head, looking over to him. “That kind of betrayal…”

 

He winced and turned to her and her heart ached at the haunted look in his eyes. 

 

“It was more than that.” He said quietly. 

 

“What do you mean?” She wondered.

 

He sighed again and remained quiet for a moment, watching a few ships speed past below them. Finally he answered,. “He didn't try to kill me, Ahsoka. He tried to destroy me.” 

 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened but she said nothing, allowing him to speak.

 

He swallowed thickly and continued, “After you left, after the trial, the war seemed to get worse - there were so many questions and conspiracies - my faith and trust in the order was shaken. I didn't know if I could trust them, not even Obi-Wan. I'm sure you know it as much as I do, the Jedi order was not what it should have been.”

 

She nodded -  she certainly remembered the horrible feeling of not being able to trust or rely on the Jedi. She trusted Anakin but not only because he was her master, but her friend. He cared about her and he made it obvious. He would have done anything to protect her and she never got that same feeling from the rest of the Order. Not that she couldn't protect herself, but it was nice to know someone would have her back if she needed it. 

 

“The war seemed like it would never end. Then…” his face darkened as he stared out into the night. “ I started having these nightmares about Padmè. That she would die in childbirth.”

 

“You thought they were visions.” Ahsoka realized. 

 

He nodded solemnly. “I had every reason to believe they were and I couldn't go the Jedi, expose my marriage, expose my relationship...I couldn't. I had no one to turn to except…”

 

He gripped tight on the railings as a shudder rolled through him.  “Sidious needed an apprentice.” He growled between clenched teeth. “A powerful apprentice to help him kill the Jedi and create a new Empire. He wanted me, Ahsoka …” He slowly lifted his head to look at her, his eyes full of shame and regret. “And he almost had me.”

 

She gasped quietly and her heart plummeted.  “Anakin…”

 

“He was the Chancellor of the Republic,” He scoffed, turning away,  “this powerful figure that was supposed to be on our side and he offered to help. He gave me answers that the Jedi never could and  I thought i needed him. I thought it was the only way…” 

 

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and fear gripped at her heart as she listened to him speak. 

 

“I could feel it, the Dark Side of the Force,” He whispered and closed his eyes, his face twisting in the pain of the memory and the small constant tug that always remained. “Strong and powerful and sinking it's teeth into me and pulling me towards it and I didn't resist. I wanted it, I wanted change, I wanted control because nothing felt in my control not even my own life! My wife, my family’s life was at stake and I couldn’t…”

 

He didn't realize he started shaking until Ahsoka laid her hand on his. He didn't look at her but could feel her love and compassion for him flowing at him through their newly reopened  bond.

 

He let out a shaky breath, attempting to calm himself. “He manipulated me just as he was manipulating the entire Republic…” his face dropped in pain and regret, “and I fell for it.” He hissed quietly.

 

“Anakin…” She squeezed his hand gently. “You mustn't blame yourself…”

 

“I almost gave in to him, Ahsoka.” He answered darkly, snapping his head to the side to meet her gaze. Her familiar blue eyes were filled with sorrow but locked onto his with sympathy and compassion.

 

“Mace found out the truth about who he was, confronted him and was going to kill him. I was there, with them, watching it happen and for a few terrifying seconds I debated if I should save him. Then, somehow, miraculously I had a moment of clarity. I saw what Sidious was, what he was planning to do and what would have become of me if I joined him. It made me sick and I still think about that day with dread. He was begging me to save him and I knew I couldn't. He knew it too and that’s when he turned the tide on Mace. He got the upper hand and was going to kill him, and me, but I stopped him. I killed him...I had to, I….” He dropped his head again. 

 

Ahsoka moved her hand to his forearm, gripping tight and leaning in towards him, drawing his attention to her. “He was a Sith Lord in charge of the entire Republic. Anakin, you had no other choice.” 

 

Obi-Wan, Padmè and several of the Jedi had told him the same thing and deep down he knew it to be true, but it held another layer of meaning coming from Ahsoka. 

 

“When he died,” he continued quietly, “I knew it was over. The Clone Wars, the war inside of me, it was all over. One thing was very clear to me, however…. I was no Jedi. I knew I didn't belong to the Jedi anymore but I also knew I didn't belong on the Dark Side either. I belonged with Padmè and that's all. But I almost gave it all up, Ahsoka, I almost gave up everything that ever meant something to me for…” He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence and Ahsoka squeezed his arm again, letting him know she understood.

 

Obi-Wan was right, he realized. He didn’t share this part of him with just anybody, only Padmè and Obi-Wan knew how much he suffered, but he did need connection with people that he cared about.

 

Ahsoka’s reemergence in his life was like another weight he could lift off his shoulders. He could tell her, even if talking about it brought him pain, because he knew she would understand and care and more than that it felt good to talk about it with someone other than Padmè. Padmè loved him but as someone who was not force sensitive she would never understand the power of the Force. Ahsoka would, she could understand him at that deeper level, as she always had when she was his padawan. 

 

“Anakin,” she breathed, “I had no idea you were going through all of that.” 

 

“You were gone,” he smiled weakly and shrugged. “You wouldn't have known.”

 

She bowed her head sadly and he cleared his throat. 

 

“So that is what Obi-Wan meant…. I almost surrendered to the Dark Side.”

 

Her eyes pricked with tears, her heart heavy at the pain he must have been in to be in such a situation. She could not imagine her former master, the great Jedi Knight, being so close to turning to the Dark Side and what the galaxy might have looked like if Sidious had gotten control of him. 

 

A chill ran up her spine and she forced the terrifying thought. 

 

Looking at him, though his face and body was tense and there was a certain darkness of pain that clouded his features, she was incredibly grateful to see the great man she knew him as, and even more so as a father.

 

She sucked in a breath and then wordlessly reached out and hugged him.

 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered, her hold tightening around his neck. 

 

He froze for a second, still so unused to the physical affection from someone other than Padmè or the children, but then gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The bond between master and apprentice had flared completely back to life, overwhelming them both with a sudden flood of emotion. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ahsoka.” He whispered past the lump in his throat. “You were right to leave. Hell, I should have followed you then.”

 

She smiled sadly as she released him. “I don't regret leaving. I know it was the right decision for me. I hated leaving you, though…” She shook her head, “and I should have known, should have sensed there was something wrong. I should have been there for you.”

 

“You made your decision, Ahsoka and I made mine. Besides, none of that matters anymore.” He squeezed her arm gently. “Sidious is dead, the Sith are dead, the Republic is...recovering and I…” he trailed off for a moment and then a small smile twitched at his mouth, wiping away the tension, “I am happy.”

 

Ahsoka gave a small smile of her own. “I am so glad to hear that, Anakin. I'm sorry that I stayed away for so long and I missed so much.”

 

“You were living your own life just as you wanted. You didn't need to come back and sort out my mess.” 

 

She lowered her gaze to the ground, nodding to herself. “I needed to discover who I would be without the Jedi but that doesn't mean I don't care about you.” She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “ If I knew you were in that much trouble I would have been there just as you were for me.” 

 

Anakin wondered how much her presence would have helped. She was yet another person he couldn't tell his secret to, no matter how badly he may have wanted to. He knew Ahsoka could be trusted and she would have tried to help the best she could but he still wondered if it would have made any difference.  “Thanks Snips, it means a lot to hear that.”

 

“Anakin, I didn't mean to disappear, or…” she sighed quietly, “maybe I did, I don't know but...I know who I am now.” Her eyes shone with a self confidence he could only understand now that he had also left the Jedi and discovered his true purpose in life. “I don't want to leave you again and I don't want to give up the friendship that I hope I still have with you.”

 

He smiled warmly and gently grabbed a hold of her arms. “I let you walk away once, I'm not going to let it happen again. As long as I'm alive, you'll always have my friendship.” 

 

Her smile widened and her hand moved to cover his. “And you will always have mine.” 

 

He nodded gratefully and then let out a small, quiet chuckle. “Besides, Leia let you braid her hair. Do you know how particular about that she is? Only Padmè or I can touch her hair. Anyone else and she throws a fit.  Not her grandmother or her aunt, no one. So I don't know what magic you worked on my daughter but it would break her little heart to never see you again and I can't have that.”

 

Her eyes widened slightly and then she laughed in delight. “What can I say?” she shrugged. “I have a way with Skywalkers. They just seem to love me.” 

 

“Yeah,” He agreed with a small nod and a genuine smile, “I guess we do.” 

 

She beamed back at him and he laughed again as they once again pulled the other in for a quick and meaningful hug. 

 

“It's getting late.” Anakin said as they separated, looking up to the sky and noting the moon’s position.

 

Ahsoka lifted her head and her eyes widened slightly. “It is. It’s really late.” 

 

“Why don't you stay here?” He offered, turning back to her.  “I can make up a bed for you.”

 

She smiled softly, “While I do appreciate the offer,  I think I should get going. This only was supposed to be a short business visit.” 

 

Anakin’s smile faded. “I'm sorry to have kept you.”

 

She shook her head with a small smile and touched his arm reassuringly.  “No it's fine. I am really glad I stayed. But I do have people waiting for my return so I should go.”

 

“Right,” he nodded, “of course.”

 

They walked back inside to the quiet and dark apartment. Threepio was there to greet them almost instantly with her cloak all ready. 

 

“Thanks Threepio.” She smiled at the droid and slipped on the cloak. 

 

“You are most welcome Miss Ahsoka.” 

 

She knelt to the ground as Artoo then came rolling over. 

 

“So good to see you again, Artooey.” She affectionately rubbed his dome with a smile. “Thank you for watching over Anakin.” 

 

Artoo chirped and Ahsoka laughed as she stood up to find Anakin staring at her with a raised eyebrow. 

 

She grinned at him as they walked over towards the door and it opened behind her. “You will see me again, Skyguy. You can count on it.” 

 

He nodded, his lips twitching in a smile. “I look forward to it, Snips.” 

 

She quickly leaned in to give one last hug, closing her eyes briefly as she whispered, “Goodbye Anakin.” Then she waved one more goodbye as she slipped out and then the door closed after her. 

 

Anakin placed his hand on the door with a small smile.

 

He thought he had everything he had ever needed: his wife, his children, his good relationship with Obi-Wan but Ahsoka’s reappearance filled a hole in his heart that had been empty since she left. 

 

She was his failure, he had let her down and he had been forced to push her to the back of his mind, because the war continued on and she chose to leave. 

 

Their friendship and bond was created through the Jedi, through master and apprentice but just like he and Obi-Wants relationship, it would not be what sustained it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
